Entre sueños y recuerdos
by Nadesiko-hime
Summary: Las piedras que guardan las almas de los shitennou se están quebrando, y su futuro es incierto; Sin embargo, las estrellas proclaman que la sacerdotisa puede ser la clave para ayudarlos. Entre sueños y recuerdos, ella, junto a un antiguo amor, deberán encontrar la posible solución. Shitennou/ Jedite x Senshi/ Rei/ Sailor Mars


**Aclaraciones:**

 *** Sailor Moon no me pertenece, sino a la gran Naoko Takeuchi; sus respectivas adaptaciones al anime, a Toei Animation, y por su parte, la adaptación del live action, sino me equivoco, a este y a la compañía CBC. Yo solo utilizo sus personajes a fin de crear una historia alterna, con algunos tintes que me hubiera gustado ver.**

 ***Imagen: Portada del tercer blu ray de Sailor Moon Crystal**

 ***La historia: toma como referencia básicamente el primer arco de "Sailor Moon Crystal", pero es una versión libre, así que se agregan situaciones nuevas, y puede que los tiempos no sean del todo respetados … también se añaden varios elementos (referencias) del live action, manga, anime de los 90,y otras fuentes. Es un relato de un único capitulo (OneShot), y también independiente de mis fics "Historia Inconclusa" o "Memorias" (no se ubican, por decirlo de algún modo, en el mismo universo; cada historia cuenta con su propio mundo); y en cuanto a su clasificación M, es porque no estaba segura si dejarlo en este o el anterior, por presentar cierta dosis de violencia.**

 **Hechas las aclaraciones pertinentes, los dejo con mi pequeño homenaje (aunque según Word es largo xD) para Rei en el día de su cumpleaños ^^… Feliz Cumple Rei-chan!**

 **"ENTRE SUEÑOS Y RECUERDOS"**

Tic-Tac

Tic-Tac

De no ser por el movimiento de las agujas del reloj, el silencio que reinaba en la habitación hubiera sido ensordecedor; pero honestamente, este era más irritante

Tic-Tac

Tic-Tac

Con hastió contenido la joven bajo las sabanas que le cubrían la cabeza, giro su rostro hacia un costado, y verifico sobre la mesilla de noche, la hora que indicaba aquel artilugio del tiempo: 2:50 de la madrugada, "a 10 min de la hora de la Hadas", diría su amigo Makoto.

Tic-Tac

Tic-Tac

La mirada seguía clavada en el mismo lugar, más la necesidad de desviarla un poco más allá, a un lado, le urgía al mismo tiempo que la desconcertaba….Cerro los ojos soltando un suspiro de disgusto, se enderezo, y cuando volvió a abrirlos, toda su atención se enfocó en un pequeño cofre…

Tic-Tac

Tic-Tac

Mordió el labio inferior de forma casi imperceptible, estrechando la mirada con recelo, para luego dar paso a una falsa indiferencia

Tic-Tac

Tic-Tac

Tomo el cofre con calma, y lo coloco sobre la falda, ya a punto de abrirlo, su mano dudo…. Es verdad, alguien podría decir que sus facciones eran suaves y serenas, más las amatistas que conducían a su alma se mostraban inquietas; con el deseo de no prolongar más de lo necesario la situación, procedió a levantar con parsimonia la tapa de aquel recipiente, con una mezcla de anticipación y desgano…. Y allí las encontró, cuatro piedras semi-preciosas, cuatro celdas para los espíritus de cuatro hombres cuyos destinos habían sido una rueda de infortunios; a cada una le dedico un momento de su atención, examinado las pequeñas fisuras que presentaban, y finalmente, llegó a la primera a su izquierda:"Jedite", susurro su mente de forma incierta, actitud que en realidad solo podría esconder contrariedad; mas sus pensamientos, olvidados del sonido incomodo del tiempo, vagaron hacia un recuerdo de horas más tempranas

Flash Back

Escéptica contemplo, sobre la mesa ratona que mediaba entre ella y sus dos visitantes, el contenido del cofre:

-¿Hace cuánto tiempo?- se aventuró a averiguar, rompiendo así el mutismo instalado en el cuarto

-Pues…. Desde la batalla final contra Metallia – dijo con seriedad Mamoru, y los ojos de la sacerdotisa abandonaron las piedras, para teñirse con cierta animosidad al encararlo

\- ¿Y todo este tiempo nos lo has mantenido oculto?

-Rei – rogo Usagi - Mamoru no tuvo malas intenciones

-¿Tu lo sabias?- pregunto con tono herido a su amiga

-No, ella no lo sabía- respondió el peli-negro, antes de que la aludida pudiera hacerlo – se enteró anoche

-Siendo honesta- la rubia miro de reojo a su novio que trataba de mantenerse calmo- en un principio me sentí molesta, pero después, y por sobre todo, dolida- noto como su amado parecía afligirse- pero tras hablar, y notar el genuino abatimiento de Mamoru, pude entender sus razones- busco ser conciliadora

-Tal vez debí decírselos, pero creí que lo mejor era cargar yo solo con la pena

-¿Pena?- pregunto con voz imperturbable la peli-negra, y su mirada se encontró con la del príncipe, en la que se reafirmaba la decisión tomada

-Si…. Ellos me han ayudado, y hasta velado por mí en sus formas espirituales, supongo ha sido su anhelo de seguir acompañándome lo que les permitió seguir en este mundo, sin embargo, sus apariciones han sido cada vez más esporádicas, y menos frecuentes ... En las ultimas épocas sus espíritus han hecho acto presencia solo unos segundos, antes de esfumarse… también me di cuenta que solo yo podía verlos, pues en una ocasión ustedes estaban en mi departamento, y como si el mismo no lo esperara, se hizo presente el alma de Kunzite – la rubia se mostró afligida, mientras que la morena más atenta- ¿ Y sabes que sucedió? Minako sin saberlo, con su radiante sonrisa, paso a través de él, mientras mi amigo, con semblante acongojado desaparecía…. Creo que en un principio podían manejar el cuándo y cómo manifestarse, pero ya no, de hecho sus piedras comenzaron a mostrar fisuras, lo cual interpreto como que me están abandonando, y no sé si es a una nueva vida, o al descanso eterno

-Pero… ¿Y el Cristal de Plata?

-Ellos murieron, y es su voluntad lo que los ata a este mundo- replico la princesa con pena- Beryl altero sus cuerpos condicionándolos a las piedras que llevan sus nombres, pero sus formas mortales fueron destruidas, lo que los llevo a aferrarse a sus prisiones de piedra…. No – mordió su labio, a la vez que su amado le apretaba la mano tratando de reconfortarla- no tengo el suficiente poder para darles un cuerpo – su compañera se conmovió ante la impotencia en su voz - tal vez la Neo Reina Serenity podría, pero yo aún no, y tampoco creo que ella se le esté permitido intervenir si no fuera por algo grave en post del futuro… no quiero decir que esto no sea importante, pero todos sabemos que su majestad dictamino que ya no habría más viajes en el tiempo, ha pasado bastante desde la última vez que vimos a Rini, solo en el porvenir de nuestras vidas la volveremos a encontrar….

-Ellos…- dudo Rei

\- Si, ellos no estaban en el futuro que conocemos – el príncipe la ayudo a terminar lo que pretendía expresar

-Sin embargo, lo que acontecerá no tiene por qué ser algo estático…capaz hay cosas inevitables en él, algunas en buena hora, y otras que puedan modificarse, mejorar – intentó ser optimista la rubia

-¿Por qué lo dices Usagi?, ¿Por qué solo conmigo lo comparten?- cuestiono la doncella del templo

-Anoche- tomo la palabra Mamoru- al llegar a mi departamento y dirigirme a mi habitación, me encontré a Nephrite mirando el cielo estrellado a través de la ventana, a la vez que pronunciaba: "Las estrellas todo lo saben", luego se giró a mirarme, y concluyó con aspecto taciturno: "Nuestro tiempo se agota príncipe…. Pero la sacerdotisa, ella…", más su imagen titilo, y por más que lo llame con desesperación, no volvió…

-La verdad, desconozco como podría ayudar al respecto- se sinceró la senshi- pero si existe algo a mi alcance, y el fuego sagrado me ayuda en dicha revelación, pueden contar conmigo- sus interlocutores se mostraron aliviados al saber que contarían con su buena predisposición, aun cuando no se planteó si había algún otro motivo más allá que el del mismo Mamoru, o el deseo de darles una nueva oportunidad a los shitennou

-Gracias querida Rei- retribuyo con lágrimas de felicidad, la joven de peinado odango.

Fin del Flash Back

Decidiendo que lo mejor era descansar, la sacerdotisa se levantó y acomodo el cofre sobre la cómoda. ¿Por qué no sobre la mesa de luz? Porque necesitaba sentirlo lejos; no era una gran distancia, pero si la suficiente para no turbarla, y procurarle algo de tranquilidad….No deseaba ser juez, mas no podía evitar el recelo, pues dentro suyo existían emociones ambiguas, principalmente respecto a cierto general; No tenía certeza de si el rechazo que procuro dedicarle, no se quebrajaría ante sentimientos olvidados, más cuando en esta vida la experiencia le había demostrado que no necesitaba de los hombres…. ¿Qué sentimientos? Fue su yo del pasado el que desgraciadamente lo amo, y bien ella podía ser Sailor Mars, era una distinta a la de antaño, además, hoy en día también era Rei Hino…deseaba ayudar a Mamoru y a Usagi,y puede que los generales lo mereciesen, sin embargo, ciertas memorias que la visitaban la volvían precavida, pues estas eran: borrosas, recurrentes, y para nada gratas…. cansada, se recostó dándole la espalda al cofre, en una actitud repentinamente fría, pero la ligereza con la que apretaba sus parpados delataban la incomodidad que la colmaba; entonces, Morfeo, compadecido de sus esfuerzos, la jalo entre sus brazos hasta caer en un profundo sueño….:

Todo era oscuro, no se llegaba a vislumbrar nada, hasta q una tenue luz de fondo comenzó a aclarar lo que parecía ser un pasillo; bajo sus pies descalzos podía sentir los fríos cerámicos, y cuando todo fue más palpable, más nítido, se dio cuenta que era el corredor de un hospital: podía ver las diferentes señalizaciones, así como las hileras de asientos que mediaban entre las puertas de los consultorios, la intensa luz superficial, y sin embargo, todo estaba vacío

-No puedo- se giró con temple de acero hacia aquella voz juguetona- …no puedo dejar de mencionar lo precioso que te queda ese camisón- le sonrió un joven rubio, con la sonrisa pícara de niño que ella recordaba vagamente….Era cierto, llevaba puesta su ropa de dormir: un camisón de tiros finos color blanco, de un largo que le llegaba por encima de las rodillas, donde la parte superior de encaje, con escote medianamente pronunciado, acunaba a la perfección sus pechos, mientras el resto de la tela caía con delicada gracia sobre sus curvas….la primera reacción fue querer cubrirse, mientras un rojo mezcla de vergüenza e ira teñía sus mejillas; mas al ver la media sonrisa del muchacho, hizo acopio de todo su control, se irguió bajando los brazos que casi habían llegado a su destino, y lo vio con un atisbo de antipatía

\- No estoy para bromas

-No lo es.- ella solo lo miró, y esto lo sorprendió, más la chispa del humor no abandono sus orbes azules- Pensé que ya me habrías quemado… tu espíritu es fuego, no veo porque no podrías hacérselo a un espíritu

-No tientes tu suerte- casi escupió la advertencia-… ¿Dónde estamos?- pregunto un tanto más serena, observando hacia todos lados

-En un hospital- respondió con obviedad el rubio al cruzar las piernas, acompañando así el gesto despreocupado con el cual su brazo derecho colgaba sobre el respaldar de los asientos contiguos; ella se volteó para enfrentarlo, con una mirada tenuemente mortífera

-Escucha Jedite…- iba comenzar a regañarlo cuando diversos sonidos parecieron llenar el ambiente…al girarse a su izquierda, se sorprendió al ver personas que iban y venían, desde el personal hasta los pacientes ambulatorios que uno encontraría cualquier día en un nosocomio; entre ellos, una enferma que caminaba en su dirección, y para su asombro, y tal vez horror, la traspaso…sus ojos atónitos, la sensación había sido de lo más extraña, e irreal; su mente trataba de darle forma a los hechos, pues sabía que aquel lugar no era real, pero trataba de discernir su significado…

-Un recuerdo

-¿Cómo?- pregunto al salir de sus cavilaciones, sin embargo, el general no la miraba, sino que con semblante prudente lo hacia el otro costado….más allá encontró una pequeña niña de cabellos oscuros sentada con la cabeza gacha, cuyas lagrimas caían sin pausa en un sollozo casi mudo

-Me es familiar- avanzo dudosa, pero sin menguar en su determinación… ¿Por qué lloraría esa niña?, se preguntó, ¿Cuál podía ser su pena, y aun así, ser tan valiente para no llorar como a una criatura de su edad le era permitido? Sentía la necesidad de protegerla, de acompañarla, de cuidarla, de haber sido eso posible...Una vez al frente la escucho balbucear por alguien: llevaba una pollerita gris, buzo naranja, y campera abrigada de un verde amarronado; era pequeña, a lo sumo estaría en el primer año inferior…. Rozo con los dedos aquellas hebras de la noche, lamentando no poder darle consuelo; y lentamente se puso de cuclillas para ver el rostro de esa pequeña guerrera, y como si esta pudiera intuirlo, elevó su mirada hasta q la de ambas se encontraron…la de la niña, espejos violetas que reflejaban solo lo que sucedía a su alrededor; mientras que los de la sacerdotisa, primeros pasmados, luego se empañaron de lágrimas, sin poder evitar que una de ellas se derramara por una de sus mejillas , y luego por la otra… ¿Cómo no entender su dolor? Después de todo era el propio, uno con el que aprendió a vivir aunque jamás la dejo… ¿Acaso todo estos era un simple sueño? Quizás Jedite solo aparecía en el por qué ella se quedó pensativa sobre cómo ayudarlos, o bien, porque el también formaba parte de un dolor, que como hierro caliente, había marcado a su alma.

-¿Por qué lloras?- una pequeña voz masculina las hizo mirar al costado, allí parado había un nene apenas mayor q la niña, con su cabello rubio algo ondulado, ojos azul zafiro, y en los labios, una sonrisa amable y luminosa… Rei se irguió mientras retrocedía unos pasos. ¿Acaso era….? No podía ser, pero sí lo era...El jovencito se aproximó a su versión más tierna, una que lo miraba sin mirar -¿Qué sucede?- seguía sin obtener respuesta y el pareció meditar si dejarla sola o no, más sonrió con ternura, sentándose a modo de indio frente a ella- No te preocupes, no estás sola

-¿Sola?- musito confusa la niña, y el rostro se le distorsionó levemente por la pena; mas una mano atrapo una de las suyas

-Yo me quedare contigo, no te dejare- la animo el joven, apretando con delicadeza- Todo estará bien-

-Si- le respondió en un susurro…. Rei miro su mano, no era ella la q estaba tomada de la mano del niño, pero podía sentir su calidez….los aprecio un rato, viendo como su versión pasada le contaba a un infante Jedite que su mama había muerto, como este le preguntaba acerca del cuento que descansaba a su lado, "La Princesa Kaguya", y ella respondía que era el favorito de ambas, que aun cuando ya en los últimos días a su mamá le costaba articular palabras, le leía siempre algún pasaje; salvo la noche anterior, donde ya no despertó pero los médicos decían que aún estaba con ellos, entonces fue ella quien termino de leer el cuento para las dos, con la partida de la princesa Kaguya a la Luna

-Mi abuela dice que realmente existió un reino en la Luna-le afirmo el hombrecito

-¿De veras?- cuestiono la pequeña con el primer atisbo de vida en sus ojos-

-Si….- asintió tratando de darle ánimos- También dice que las personas cuando parten, solo se transforman y habitan nuevos tiempos y lugares; quien sabe, alguno que tenga un significado importante o especial para ellos…. Capaz Kaguya si existió, capaz tu mamá ahora también habita en aquel reino –

La diminuta mano de la muchacha rodeo con suavidad la del joven, sus orbes amatistas brillando con lágrimas contenidas, y en los labios, una dulce y casi imperceptible sonrisa se dibujó-…..Gracias- le dijo en un hilo de voz, logrando que el rubio se sonrojara y desviara la vista, pero pese a lo apenado que se sentía, no se soltó de ella, sino todo lo contrario, ahondo el contacto cómplice que los unía

-Era solo un chiquillo, pero me resultaste hermosa- reconoció Jedite tras la sacerdotisa, y la miro- aun lo eres –logrando un leve rubor en la halagada, pese a su reticencia- en un principio, parecías un ave indefensa con las alas rotas, pero pronto mostraste emanar la fuerza de una criatura majestuosa, un fénix tal vez

-Rei- llamo una voz conmovida, y todos voltearon hacia el mismo punto, donde encontraron un hombre calvo, bajo, y de rostro abatido

-Abuelo- tembló la voz de la Senshi del Fuego

-¡Abuelo! – grito su antiguo yo, corriendo hacia él, para abrazarse ambos en busca de alivio- ¡Abuelo!, ¡Abuelo!- el llanto era desbordante- Abuelo- gimoteo, las diminutas manos aferrándose cada vez más a las ropas del anciano, y refregando el rostro contra ellas- Abuelo- la aflicción en carne viva en esa única palabra

-Rei- aquel hombre mayor le acariciaba la cabeza - vine tan pronto como pude- se excusó agobiado

-Papá no ha llegado- rompió en un lloriqueo más mortificante, logrando que los labios del anciano se torcieran con disgusto ante la mención de un hombre, que persiguiendo sus ambiciones no había estado como debía para su hija, y en estos momentos, para su nieta

-No te preocupes Rei, todo estará bien- siguió acariciando con cariño aquellas hilos de ébano….

Cerca de ellos, el jovencito que la había hecho compañía durante un buen rato, los observo preocupado, pero siendo consciente de que no había nada q el pudiera hacer al respecto…. Miro por última vez el lugar donde descansaba el cuento, lugar donde también había una grulla de papel rosado, y haciendo memoria, saco de su bolso una de color verde que coloco en compañía de la otra; les dedicó una última mirada, y con una sonrisa llena empatía, partió.

-Con mi nona solíamos hacer figuras de origami…Fuí consciente de que lo más probable es que no nos volviéramos a ver jamás, por eso quise que te quedara algo mío, más que por ti, por mí, un modo de fantasear de que siempre estaría cerca tuyo- comento el shitennou, al momento en que ella lo enfrento- La grulla es símbolo de buenos deseos...

-Lo se…la otra fue un regalo de mi madre- recordó, entretanto sus ojos se tornaban melancólicos, y los de él…. ¿Acaso era anhelo lo que había en ellos? -¿Por qué estabas aquí? – desvió el tema

-Estaba visitando a Zoisite… bueno, su identidad civil: Masaya….- rememoro con cierta añoranza- Trepábamos árboles, y al caer de uno se fracturo la muñeca–sonrió- es algo delicado

Estuvo tentada a reírse, tenía vagos recuerdos de como el enamorado de su amiga Mercury había sido motivo recurrente de bromas por parte del resto de los generales, y todo por ser el menor; sin embargo, ninguno se salvaba, siendo Jedite el favorito para estos asuntos ….Su atención se centró una vez más en su abuelo, y en la pequeña que a su lado parecía estar más calmada; cuando Jedite avanzo hacia ellos atravesándolos, y todo alrededor pareció ensombrecerse, quedando solo la figura visible del general perdiéndose en un punto lejano de la oscuridad

-¡Jedite!, ¡Espera!- Corrió tras él, hasta toparse con una puerta entre abierta por la que lo vio ingresar…una vez dentro se sobresaltó: era su cuarto, aunque algo desdibujado; ella dormía plácidamente con la misma ropa de dormir que vestía, y el rubio, hincado a un costado de la cama, se inclinaba sobre su figura durmiente

-Eres muy bella – aprecio nostálgico, a lo que la miko hizo un paso hacia delante, pero algo interno la detuvo; bajo la vista, y cerro los parpados solo un instante para meditar como actuar con aquel hombre, y tras abrirlos ya no se encontró de pie, si no en la cama, con el reclinado sobre ella, clavando sus orbes azules llenos de ansias en los amatista de ella….el general coloco la mano hacia un costado de su rostro sin tocarla, y con el dedo pulgar le rozo los labios, logrando que se estremeciera levemente.-Me pregunto – dijo con picardía- si tu boca sigue siendo tan deliciosa como la de antaño…. ¿o Lo será aún más?- se burló con tono juguetón, mientras el semblante de la senshi se crispaba, mas no hizo ningún ademan por detenerlo o amenazarlo, y este lo tomo casi como un permiso; se acercó suave y pasudamente a su rostro, sin dejar de sostenerle la mirada, la suya con una chispa de humor y deseo, y la de ella molesta y confusa… Sus bocas quedaron a milímetros, el dulce aliento de la chica lo embriagaba, y no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos como si disfrutara del más delicioso de los vinos; mientras que el de él, la hacía sentir un deseo que le hincaba las entrañas y clamaba por ser saciado

-Jedite- lo nombro con voz turbada, rompiendo el trance en el q se encontraba el general... la boca de él se curvo con ternura y mofa, sabía que ella, más allá de su emociones contrariadas, deseaba averiguar lo mismo con respecto a él, no importaba si ella después lo rechazaba, ella era su único deseo, y nadie le aseguraba que hubiera más oportunidades….a punto estuvo de sellar sus bocas, de colmar la necesidad de ambos, cuando todo se arremolino y la senshi se sentó con el corazón desbocado en su cama, ya en su dormitorio real, donde todos los muebles ahora tenían forma bien definida… pero a fin de estar segura- Auch!- se quejó tras el pellizco que se propino, mientras su vista vagaba por la recamara en penumbras, hasta toparse con en el cofre que se hallaba sobre la cómoda, y sin darse cuenta, que ya lo estaba abriendo una vez que hubo acortado la distancia que los separaba de forma hipnótica … en su interior la jadeíta brillaba, un brillo que palidecía gradualmente, y cuando se tornó opaca, una nueva fisura la trazo…Rei se sobresaltó, dándose cuenta que las otras piedras también tenían nuevas fisuras; se había dejado llevar por ese sueño y la pena del pasado – "…Y para ser sinceros, puede que por algo más"- menciono en voz alta con un leve sonrojo, el cual se esfumo de inmediato tras reprenderse a sí misma, pues había perdido de foco su objetivo, el cual era buscar cómo ayudar a los shitennou, pero al menos ahora tenía la garantía o el optimismo de que podría comunicarse, para bien o para mal, con Jedite, aunque no estaba segura si lo mismo sucedería con los demás… tomo la piedra mientras caminaba por el recinto y prendió la luz, cuando al mirar hacia la mesilla de noche, encontró el portarretrato que guardaba una foto de ella con su mama, y al lado, dos grullas de papel, una rosada, y otra verde…. Su corazón dio un vuelco, entretanto cercanas palabras hacían eco en su memoria: "… fue por mí, un modo de fantasear que siempre estaría cerca tuyo", centro su atención una vez más en el cristal que había en su palma; reconocía que recordaba vagamente al niño de aquellas circunstancias tan penosas de su vida, pero saber que era precisamente "el", es algo que la movilizaba internamente….meditabunda concluyó para sí misma:- Sin dudas, será una noche larga para conciliar el sueño….

* * *

Pasaron los días, y por más que la sacerdotisa lo intento, le fue imposible entrar en contacto con los espíritus de los shitennou; cada vez que consulto al fuego Sagrado, con presencia de las piedras semi-preciosas, en el mismo parecía dibujarse la figura de alguno de ellos sin lograr sostenerse. Rei se sentía frustrada, sin embargo, tras contarle (aunque no todo) su sueño a Usagi, está la animaba, garantizándole que si alguien podía obtener algún resultado seria ella…

-Rei…- alguien la llamaba- Rei….- era una voz suave y sólida - Rei….-el sonido cada vez más fuerte y claro- Rei…. Abre los ojos- entonces sus parpados se abrieron, para vislumbrar el techo de una cueva, y hacia un costado, al rubio general- Al fin- le sonrió con coquetería, mientras se erguía y le extendía la mano…. La joven lo miro fastidiada, pero acepto la ayuda, mientras analizaba el lugar

-¿Otro sueño?- preguntó, aunque mentalmente también se cuestionaba sobre como conocía su nombre, tal vez fuese por Mamoru

-Sí, otro recuerdo- y ella lo contemplo desorientada, más de inmediato su mente le recordó los aspectos que con urgencia debía tratar con el shitennou

-Jedite… ¿Sabes que sucede con sus piedras?

-Sé que se están partiendo…o al menos la mía. Hace un tiempo que no puedo comunicarme con mis compañeros- esta información alarmó a la senshi

-Mamoru y Usagi creen que yo podría ayudarlos, de forma confusa el alma de Nephrite se los dio a entender así

-¿Y qué dijo?

-….. Que el tiempo se agota

-Eso no suena alentador

\- Pero pidió mi ayuda, tal vez significa que hay un modo de liberarlos….y que no se perderán para siempre….- era consciente que lo último había sonado brutal, pero trataba de ser lo más sincera posible, más el la miraba decepcionado- ¿Qué sucede?

-¿En serio?- la cuestiono con un gesto de mano indicando su atuendo, y es q si, llevaba un pijama de dos partes color morado: un pantalón largo, y una camisa de tiros finos

-Yo….- sus pómulos se tiñeron de un leve carmesí- no pienso darte nuevamente el gusto de que te….- no sabía cómo continuar

-¿Deleite?- le pregunto con picardía, a sabiendas que la estaba enojando- Esta bien, si te hace sentir más cómoda…. Por lo que trataré de omitir el detalle de q no llevas sostén, lo cual marca la firmeza y redondez de….- se dio cuenta tarde que había hablado demasiado cuando recibió un puñetazo en el hombro- Auch! ….

-Eso se sintió muy bien- dijo satisfecha-… raro q parezca tan real suponiendo que no tienes cuerpo

-Tampoco es tu cuerpo real el q está aquí

-Si… eso es lo extraño, la sensación entre espíritus podría sentirse similar pero no igual al mundo terrenal- se quedó pensativa- En fin, no importa- volvió a enfocar su atención en lo que la rodeaba- ¿dijiste que era un recuerdo?

-Si

-Posiblemente lo que necesitemos para hallar una solución se encuentra en una de tus memorias, y….- calló en seco al notar a cierta arpía caminar próxima ellos- ¿Beryl?

-Sí, es ella… nosotros también ya apareceremos - antes que preguntara quienes, la tomo de la mano para correr a donde se dirigía la bruja, adentrándose al lugar en el que residía la Negafuerza… pese a ser un espejismo del pasado Rei no pudo evitar la sensación del pecho oprimiéndosele ante tanta energía negativa, y ante sus ojos desfilo toda aquella escena en la que lo generales recobraban sus recuerdos y eran nuevamente sometidos al yugo de la oscuridad:

-No es justo- expreso con impotencia

-Sin embargo, es la suerte que nos tocó- respondió con pesadumbre el rubio, y en la frente le apareció una piedra de su mismo nombre, como en aquella escena del pasado, donde sus memorias regresaron antes de ser borradas; indecisa, la muchacha quiso acercar sus dedos a aquel elemento, más los retrajo, y cuando el asintió, dando su consentimiento y cerrando los ojos, se animó a tocarla para sumergirse en los recuerdos del general : vio en un borrón las escenas de la vida pasada de este hombre, pero también lo hizo de esas otras que vivió en su nueva vida mortal:

Un niño dediez años de edad aproximadamente, esperaba impaciente al pie de las escaleras del templo Hikawa

-¡Que fastidio!- se quejó- Mi hermano dijo que serían solo 15 min, y ya lleva media hora allá arriba- hizo un puchero cruzando los brazos detrás de la cabeza, y al hacer un movimiento hacia atrás, golpeo contra alguien- Uii, disculpa

-Está bien, no te preocupes- respondió la suave voz de una niña de larga melena oscura e hipnótica mirada purpura; el niño no pudo más que ruborizarse ante la belleza de la jovencita, belleza que le resultaba similar a otra que conoció en su infancia más temprana, más ella apenas reparo en el- ¡Kaido! – la escucho clamar por su hermano, precipitándose hacia las escaleras para encontrarlo a mitad de camino

-Es probable que ella sea la hija del jefe de mi hermano- medito, y cuando observo a este con un anciano, se dio cuenta que el hombre mayor le era conocido, y ató cabos: ese hombre es el mismo que vio años atrás con la pequeña, entonces, la pequeña y esta niña tenían que ser la misma persona.

Kaido se despidió, y llego hasta el joven -Disculpa Daisuke, tenía que dejarle unas cosas al sacerdote, y entre charlas no pude evitar demorarme

-Está bien hermano, pero dime, ¿cómo se llama ella?- le indico con la mirada

-¿Ella?- y vio alejarse a la nieta y al abuelo- ¿Te refieres a Rei?

-Rei- la nombro dejando un suspenso; era posible que Kaido la hubiese mencionado en el pasado pero él jamás presto atención, sin embargo, ahora deseaba saber más

-Jajaja- rio comprensivo el mayor- es verdad, es bonita, no tienes mal gusto, pero aun eres un mocoso- lo espeto revolviéndole el cabello

-¡Hermano!- protesto, emprendiendo ambos la retirada de aquel lugar

Las imágenes se arremolinaron dando paso a otras, y mediante ellas Rei supo que en ocasiones estuvieron cerca el uno del otro, aunque jamás de frente. El ciclón se detuvo repentinamente en una situación que colocaba a los hermanos en una cafetería del centro:

-Gracias, tu sugerencia fue de gran ayuda, como aquella vez que tuve que elegir un regalo para la hija de mi jefe- menciono Kaido al tomar un sorbo de su café

-Bueno, con respecto a aquella ocasión, fuiste tú quien hizo alusión de que le gustan los lirios blancos, y como ese color le queda bien, yo solo estuve de acuerdo y te lo hice notar

-Es cierto…Y ahora que lo mencionamos, me doy cuenta que jamás los he presentado personalmente con Rei

-No se ha dado- replico

-Siempre te has mostrado reticente a acercarte. ¿Todavía te parece bonita?- sonrió amable- Tal vez te da vergüenza

-Kaido- su voz se volvió seca- ¿Cuándo se lo dirás?

-¿Decirle que, y a quién?

-A la señorita Rei, ¿a quién más?- se molestó golpeando la mesa, y recobrando de inmediato la compostura- Disculpa, pero creo conveniente que le cuentes que su padre te quiere unir a la hija de un pez gordo

-Ya se enterara Daisuke – alego tranquilo

-No seas tonto- objeto mordaz ante la perplejidad del mayor- Ella ya no es una niña….no puede ser que seas tan ciego, es eso o que no quieres reconocerlo… ella te ha adorado siempre; y en las últimas oportunidades que he tenido la posibilidad de verla, he visto cómo te ve, con un brillo….- exasperado continuo- El día que te deje en la recepción del restaurante los papeles que me pediste, justamente la cena en que su padre no fue y cenaron solos, la de los regalos que mencionas, llegue a divisarlos, y no tengo duda, ella estará enamorada de ti- las palabras se le atragantaron, más al mirar a Kaido de forma analítica, encontró a este absorto por aquellas conjeturas- Le romperás el corazón- sentencio finalmente

-Ya veré que hago- atino a decir el aludido con la mirada perdida en la ventana- Pero mejor cambiemos de tema, ¿Cómo vas con el curso de manejo?

-Bien, por suerte- contesto Daisuke, tratando de mantenerse sereno, y no enemistarse con su hermano. No obstante, un sentimiento de alarma lo invadió, pues tras el ventanal, a la otra orilla de la calle, vislumbró una mujer de larga cabellera rojiza, mujer que tras sus gafas oscuras le sonreía con malicia, y al pasar un auto había desaparecido; el problema con ella es que no era la primera vez que la veía, un presentimiento de fatalismo lo instaba a mantener la calma dentro de lo posible pero sin dejar de estar alerta…

Los recuerdos volvieron a enredarse en un torbellino, hasta que una nueva secuencia se concretó:

Era de madrugada, y Jedite caminaba presuroso y mortificado por las calles de la ciudad con un bolso al hombro: había dejado una carta a su familia instándolos de que se iba de viaje, que necesitaba reencontrarse consigo mismo, y que si bien no era nada contra ellos, a quienes amaba, era posible que no volvieran a saber de él. No tenía opciones, se convenció apretando los dientes, esa extraña mujer lo había acorralado sin saber exactamente lo que le había hecho, pero desde ese instante, recuerdos de un tiempo anterior lo perseguían como pesadillas; se creyó delirar, más tuvo la certeza de que eran reales, así como que algo oscuro crecía dentro de él, algo que lo hubiera consumido, si en aquella ocasión no hubiese hecho acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para huir. Si, algo inevitable estaba por suceder, y a fin de no causarles más dolor del necesario a su familia, opto por dejarles una carta explicando su posible desaparición, ya que lograra huir o no de su persecutor, esto es a veces es mejor que no encontrar ni un solo motivo del porque alguien querido desaparece y cual puede haber sido su destino. Freno de golpe, y su mirada vago hacia lo alto de las escaleras que llevaban al templo Hikawa

-Señorita Rei…. Mars….- menciono atormentado, pues encontraba muy similares a ambas y tenía casi la convicción de que podían ser la misma persona; pero si esto fuese realmente así, él le había provocado mucho dolor en el pasado, y con ese parasito creciendo en su interior, consumiendo su humanidad, no dudaba que podía volver a ser el sujeto que al final de sus pesadillas era más bien un monstruo que un hombre, y por un hecho fortuito del destino, lastimarla de nuevo. Eso no lo permitiría mientras pudiera, debía irse, pero al girarse se encontró con un amigo

-¿Qué demonios te sucede?- le espeto molesto el de ojos verdes

-¿Qué haces tú aquí Masaya?

-¿No es obvio? Te he estado siguiendo, has estado actuando esquivo y paranoico. Además- saco una carta de su bolsillo- ¿Qué significa esto?, ¿Por qué me dejaste esta carta en casa?

-Justamente por lo que dice, debes irte de Japón; yo haré lo mismo, pero es un peligro que este cerca tuyo- apunto molesto

-¿Por qué?- pregunto incrédulo

-Porque nos está cazando… estoy seguro que eres unos de los sujetos de mi sueño, y ya dos de nuestros amigos desaparecieron

-Es verdad que Eiji no ha dado señales de vida, pero debe estar muy ocupado con la visita a sus familiares en Turquía; y en cuanto a Kosuke, sabemos que llego bien a EEUU, donde hará uso de su beca temporal de estudios, solo tiene otros horarios

-¡Fue ella quien me lo dijo!- grito exasperado-"Dos de tus amigos ya han caído, y tú eres el siguiente",-reparo con voz siniestra- desde el instante que intento someterme no dejo de tener visiones: de mí, de alguien que no soy, también de una versión peor…también de otros individuos que se les parecen mucho, y no dudo que lo sean, a pesar de que todo es tan confuso….pero también algo oscuro quiere tomar el control en mí, consumir cuanta memoria tenga, y no si siempre podre mantenerlo al margen

-Daisuke…- lo nombro confundido

-¡Maldita sea Masaya! Soy tu amigo, debes creerme

-Estoy preocupado por ti

-Recuerdas que siempre sentimos que faltaba alguien más con nosotros…- comento irónico

-Si- afirmo honesto

-Lo he visto en visiones, y créeme, es alguien importante para nosotros… tal vez también haya renacido en este tiempo, y por eso sentimos la necesidad de buscarlo, capaz por eso estamos aquí, pero yo ya no puedo, ya no puedo estar cerca de nadie a quien quiera

Había cierta transparencia y dolor en sus palabras que Masaya le creyó:- No importa que sea lo que esté sucediendo, todo estará bien, yo te ayudare

-¡No! debes huir antes de que te encuentre, conmigo no estás seguro

-Eso…- ambos giraron al escuchar una voz femenina detrás de Masaya- Ya no será necesario- la mujer de cabellera carmesí tomo la cara de Masaya, y el brillo rojizo de sus ojos se reflejó en los verdes del joven, quien no pudo evitar caer de rodillas, tomando su cabeza como si luchara contra algún tormento

-¡Masaya!- clamo impotente, con la mano suspendida en el aire- Tú… maldita…- gruño, y saco de su bolso un cuchillo

-¿De verdad crees que puedes hacerme daño con algo así?- lo desafío

-A ti no, pero a mi si- dio vuelta el arma para clavar el filo en su pecho- no volveré a ser tu títere-y a punto estuvo de lograr su cometido, cuando un lamento de Masaya lo distrajo, y se odio así mismo por no poder salvarlos

-Daisuke- lo llamo la extraña, y el intento asestar el golpe que le daría fin, que evitaría que cometiera horrores semejantes a los de antaño, más una orden de ella se lo impidió- Suelta el arma- y esta cayó ante su visión despavorida- mírame- no quería, se negaba, pero algo fuerte lo obligaba- mírame- y entonces vio el fulgor rojo en los ojos de aquella bruja – ahora eres Jedite, uno de los generales de la reina Beryl, uno de mis generales- él se acercó, hincándose en el suelo, para tomar la mano de ella mientras la consciencia de sí mismo iba desapareciendo para dar lugar a otra-Si… mi reina- la beso, y todo quedo perdido…

La senshi se separó del rubio con el corazón acongojado, cuando el viento helado la golpeo de imprevisto, anunciando un nuevo cambio de escenario: ellas y sus amigas luchaban contra los generales, era el día en que el líder de aquel cuarteto enemigo pretendía transformar a Tokyo en un nuevo Polo Norte; y entonces, escucho esas palabras que despertaron memorias borradas:

\- Kunzite, basta… ¡Quiero que vuelvas a ser el mismo de antes!- suplico Venus

-Venus- se dirigió a su líder la Mars del pasado

-¿El mismo de Antes?- dudo Mercury

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Pidió Júpiter

-¡Escuchen!, ¡No son nuestros enemigos!- vocifero la protegida de Afrodita- Jedite, Nephrite, Zoisite y Kunzite, eran los valientes caballeros que servían al príncipe Endimyon…- y fue cuando los recuerdos la golpearon como en aquel entonces, cuando lo vio por primera vez en ese hermoso prado bajo un árbol: sereno, de porte noble y seguro, y también… ¿Atractivo?

-Es cierto. Nos conocimos en nuestras vidas pasadas- reconoció la peli-azul

-Un día, cuando la princesa aterrizo en la Tierra para ver a Endymion la seguimos- acoto una voz que alguna vez fue la suya

-Y nos fascino la belleza de la Tierra- comento con admiración la senshi del trueno

-Luego…nos enamoramos- sentencio Venus, como si fuera una condena, dulce y amarga; no obstante, el control que ejercía la nega energía sobre aquellos hombres los llevo a atacarlas, pero ellas ya conocían la verdad encerradas en sus almas, y ya no pudieron, no desearon pelear mas

-AHHHH!- gritaron todas ante el dolor de ser alcanzadas por aquella fuerza, y el alma de la sacerdotisa se dobló hincando las rodillas, como si fuese una vez más víctima de aquel suplicio, y se oyó decir:" ¡No!, ¡No puedo luchar contra ellos!"- y era verdad, pero por sobre todo, no podía luchar contra él, ya que otras memorias avasallaban su razón al igual que le herían el corazón, y como en ese momento, volvió a vislumbrarlas:

Flash Back

-¿Quién anda ahí?- pregunto en las penumbras del pequeño santuario que tenía a cargo en el Milenio de Plata, donde podía consultar al fuego sagrado

-Solo…- una figura con traje militar salió tras la sombra de una de las columnas- Soy yo

-¿Qué haces aquí?- cuestiono con tono calmo y severo- Podrían matarte si te encuentran

-Tu podrías hacerlo-Ella lo miro airada, mas siempre conservando la cordura

-Sé que eres imprudente e impulsivo, por ello trato de ser tolerante…pero eso no significa que otro tendrá la misma consideración, así que mejor vete

-Necesitaba verte- su voz sonaba llena de ansiedad

-No empieces- trato de disimular su rubor con una mueca de disgusto- y si es por verme, los príncipes ya se verán y habrá circunstancia en la que coincidamos; venir hasta aquí, sin un motivo oficial, será considerado un acto…

\- No me alcanza- la interrumpió mientras acortaba la distancia que los separaba

-Jedite, no creo haber alimentado ningún…

-¡Basta!- los orbes amatistas reflejaron sorpresa ante el disgusto del general- ¿Acaso no soy digno de una oportunidad?

-No comprendes

-No empezaras con eso de que es un amor prohibido…el de Serenity y Endymion también lo es….

-¡Serenity es lo más preciado para nosotras!- logró ponerla colérica- y por su felicidad estamos desafiando una ley sagrada

-Endymion también lo es para mí; sabes que moriría por el… y al igual que tú con tu princesa, mi príncipe será siempre mi prioridad; pero también somos personas, podemos enamorarnos, y ser felices en más sentidos

-Cuando me convertí en guerrera abandone mi antiguo nombre, y con él, a la mujer que lo podía portar….soy Sailor Mars y soberana del Planeta Rojo, encomendada a una vida que supera a la que cualquier mujer ordinaria podría anhelar - le replico con solemnidad

-Eres guerrera, fiel amiga y compañera de tus camaradas, guardiana y persona afectuosa de tu alteza; eres princesa: poderosa y deslumbrante- dio un paso, y otro, hasta quedar a centímetros de ella- pero también, eres la mujer que te niegas a ser, y que merece ser amada

-Has agotado tu tiempo- lo espeto girándose- vete o daré aviso de un intruso- más cuando se marchaba una mano jalo de su muñeca dándola vuelta, y fue sorprendida por otra que acunaba una de sus mejillas, mientras los labios de aquel hombre sellaban su boca… ¿Así que esto era un beso? Su cuerpo tembló ante la dulzura del gesto, pero ella no podía permitirlo, no se lo pedía permitir, y con su brazo libre lo empujo para luego propinarle una bofetada- ¡No te burles de mí!- exclamo furiosa y avergonzada…. La mano del rubio aun le sostenía con fijeza la muñeca, y el rostro volteado, era ensombrecido por los cabellos de la frente; pasaron segundos hasta que volvió a mirarla con gesto indescifrable, y finalmente, la atrajo hacia si para volver a tomar sus labios, para saborearlos; cuando lo hizo, ella se dispuso a abofetearlo por segunda vez, más él le atrapo la mano en el aire, y se separándose, clavó el gélido azul de sus ojos en los de ellas

-Dime que no sientes nada por mí, y me iré, sabré que fui un tonto por haber albergado alguna esperanza

-Yo no….- por algún motivo desconocido guardo silencio

-Pero ten cuidado con lo que decidas, porque aunque viva con el corazón en carne viva no te buscare más- le advirtió enojado, más su rostro se suavizo- pero siempre estaré para ti, y contaras conmigo para lo que necesites, eso no hay forma de que cambie

Ella se sintió dudar…. ¿Realmente no sentía nada por este hombre? Él era constantemente atento, pese a que en muchas ocasiones terminaba siendo el foco de algunas de sus burlas; quizás este aspecto infantil del general era una de las cosas que más la enternecían…. ¿Cuándo?, ¿Cuándo ocurrió?, ¿Cuándo había logrado romper ciertas barreras de su corazón, sin que ella se diera cuenta? Porque si, ella sentía cosas, sino, no habría reaccionado tan mal ante el beso, es decir, lo hubiese hecho, pero de un modo más práctico: lo hubiera incinerado sin contemplaciones….reacciono mal porque le pasaban cosas, y temía no ser tomada en serio, porque era una locura, porque no debía, porque….había decenas de porque…- ¿Por qué?- pregunto para sí misma, pero el shitennou interpreto la pregunta como si fuera para el

-Porque…- las siguientes palabras salieron disparadas como si de flechas se trataran-…Porque Te amo- si, como flechas: certeras, concisas, y punzantes, justo en el centro de su pecho…

No supo que contestarle, y tras medio minuto que pareció eterno, le respondió en un hilo de voz: -Mientes….- sus ojos aun agrandados ante la turbación de aquella declaración

-No te miento- trato de convencerla, sus orbes azules e inquietos solo expresaban la desesperación que lo embargaba por ser tomado en serio- ¿Por qué habría de venir, sino?, Se que a veces resulto un tanto infantil, ¿Pero porque poner en juego mi cuello sino es por algo importante? Por algo que no es un capricho, sino un sentimiento que colma cada entraña de mi ser- lo seguía viendo fijo, de forma impávida- Hay tres cosas de las que estoy seguro: La primera: mi maestro, su sabiduría y nobleza; la segunda: mis compañeros, mis hermanos; y la tercera…. Que ninguna otra mujer despertó en mi lo que tú has despertado, y la certeza de que serás eternamente la única, en esta y en cualquier otra vida….- enmudeció impaciente a la espera de algo, lo que fuera: ya fuese el total rechazo, que si bien lo desmoronaría pero aprendería a vivir con él, o en el mejor y poco probable de los casos, algún gesto que correspondiera sus sentimientos…. Sin embargo, allí solo hubo silencio y un rostro que se volvió inescrutable ….abatido soltó a la peli-negra, trago con dificultad, y se paso la mano por el cabello, mano que quedo a medio camino mientras agachaba la mirada- Disculpe mi lady….he sido un tonto, y no he hecho otra cosa más que importunarla- apretó los dientes bruscamente, a la vez que giraba con cierta violencia sobre sus talones para retirarse, pero de inmediato sintió un leve tirón de su capa; tratando de mantener la calma miro de reojo, y constato que aquella mujer, cabizbaja, sin dejar al descubierto sus orbes amatistas, lo retenía…

-Yo….- frunció los labios- Yo…..- jalo de la prenda de vestir hasta acercarlo a ella- no sé si podre corresponderte del modo que esperas- afirmo vacilante, elevando la mirada

El rubio la encaro- Me conformare con lo que decidas darme, pero no renunciare a la esperanza de ganar tu amor- sonrió con dulzura mientras se aproximaba de un modo íntimo, tomando la parte posterior del cuello de la chica- Déjate querer Mars- susurro contra su boca, para después plasmar en ella un cálido y breve beso, al separarse vio en los ojos de ella fuego, deseo, y con gusto él se dejaría abrasar por la esencia de aquella mujer…la senshi rodeo con sus brazos el cuello del general, devolviendo el contacto perdido a sus labios, saboreando esa boca suave y masculina, agradable y ruda, y pese a ser una novata en los menesteres del amor, sus labios se movieron con exquisita sensualidad a la vez que sus manos se colaban debajo de la chaqueta, acariciando bajo la camisa la tersa piel del joven; instintivamente deseo más, la lengua colándose en la boca de su amante, demandando ser colmada de placer….. Con gran dificultad, y tratando de no ser grosero, Jedite se apartó con la respiración agitada

-Mi señora…- hablo de forma engorrosa- no dejo de ser un hombre, y como tal, le pido tenga piedad de mi- ella asintió divertida, y tras pensarlo unos segundos, le sugirió que era mejor que se marchase; palpitante y dudoso el general se retiró, pero antes de irse, la guerrera agrego un "hasta pronto", con lo cual el shitennou se marchó con una boba sonrisa dibujada en los labios…

….. Y así, como cuando escoltaban a sus príncipes compartían momentos gratos y cordiales, también compartían, las veces que el shitennou lograba filtrarse en el reino lunar (bajo el consentimiento de aquella mujer que era fuego) momentos románticos que solían rozar lo pecaminoso; Fue justamente en una de estas oportunidades cuando sus vidas se entrelazaron aun con más fuerza: la mayoría dormía, y ellos caminaban tomados de la manos bajo el firmamento lunar, lo hacían por el jardín que rodeaba el templo a cargo de la senshi, las flores que allí había, si Rei pudiera llevarlas al presente, podría asegurar que eran idénticos a los lirios de casa blanca; más repentinamente, la princesa sorprendió a su joven amantecon un inesperado y apasionado beso, uno de esos besos húmedos, calientes y embriagadores, que solo te llevan a desear más y a jamás sentirte satisfecho….. la templanza y respeto de Jedite eran puestos a prueba en cada una de estas ocasiones, y con gran esmero, una vez más quiso detener las cosas antes que subieran más de tono, porque el más allá de anhelarla en todas las formas posibles, deseaba cuidarla; quiso separar su boca, pero las uñas de ella se clavaron en su espalda, como una orden tacita que le prohibiera separarse, y para sumar más leña a su calvario, la muchacha comenzó a frotar los senos de forma erótica contra su cuerpo varonil, solo aquella túnica carmesí de estilo griego de doble tirante, y sujeta con un cinturón a la cintura, era lo que los distanciaba, lo que lo separaba de esas formas redondeadas y esbeltas que ansiaba tocar, degustar, y poseer…

-Mars….espera…-suplico con timbre ahogado- por favor- pero ella no lo escucho, solo continuo moviéndose con más urgencia, volviéndolo loco, tornando rígido su miembro… Jedite, sin poder contenerse más la aprisiono contra una columna del jardín, a la vez que tomaba con fuerza sus nalgas y se colaba entre sus piernas, arrancándole más de un jadeo violento; por toda respuesta, la senshi rodeo el cuello del general, y lo acompaño en el vaivén de movimientos…. Tras unas embestidas cada vez más duras, instintivas, y cargadas de voracidad, las manos del shitennou deslizaron la falda de la muchacha hacia arriba, pero casi llegando a destino se detuvo, y con toda la voluntad de la que fue capaz se apartó para observarla….ella lo miraba con cariño; no, no con cariño, con algo más, tal vez amor, aunque tras aquella ocasión en que declaro sus sentimientos jamás volvieron a hablar sobre los mismos, pues no quería importunarla con preguntas, solo se limitaba a disfrutar del tiempo compartido y el afecto que ella pudiera sentir, trabajando cada ocasión en asegurarle cuan amada y adorada era por él, pues los suyos, lejos de ser los mismos, eran más intensos y obvios. No menos cierto, es que también había peleas, peleas que realmente dejaron de serlo, y se convirtieron en un juego de cortejo; y pese a sus diferencias de caracteres, lograban armonizar y sentirse a gusto el uno con el otro, pues las diferencias a la larga solo los unían más…

Mars camino con gracia entre las flores del jardín, su porte siempre elegante y sensual, en un recinto donde le aseguro que nadie entraría sin su permiso…. Detuvo la marcha, y desajusto el cinturón que ceñía su cintura, dejándolo caer hacia un costado para luego girarse hacia él, le sonreía con confianza aunque sus dedos temblorosos llegaban a los prendedores que sujetaban la túnica a la altura de los tirantes….vacilo un segundo, pero tras todo este tiempo ella estaba segura de su afecto por el general, y que este era reciproco, pero aún más, las palabras que en una ocasión Serenity le dedico habían hecho paulatinamente su trabajo en ella : "Soy Feliz Mars, porque el amor verdadero existe y yo lo he encontrado….entonces, ¿cómo algo tan sincero y real podría ser un pecado? Me niego a creerlo….todos merecemos este tipo de amor- una amplia sonrisa corono su boca- ustedes lo merecen… mis leales guardianas, mis queridas amigas…. Si el amor las encuentra, yo las libero de la carga de no poder vivirlo, ¿Quién dice que no pueden amar y protegerme a la vez? Hasta te liberaría de tu voto de castidad… ¡No! no te espantes, por favor – un risa nerviosa- No he hecho nada…pero algún día, ¿no sería justo entregarse por completo a una fuerza tan sublime? "… junto a un pestañeo de sus finas pestañas, la prenda cayo a sus pies, y por un momento a Jedite se le olvido como respirar: fue justamente esta falta de aire le recordó que no podía obviar esa función vital, entonces inhalo con brusquedad y el rostro se le tiñó de bordo; quiso abrir la boca para decir algo, pero de esta tan solo salió un sonido inentendible, provocando un pequeño murmullo sonoro de su compañera, que sin dudas era una carcajada…. La princesa de fuego, con un leve rubor en la mejillas, le tendió la mano, y aun así, y a su a poca o nula experiencia, ella le había demostrado ser pureza y pasión a la vez; anheló llegar hasta ella, y ya cerca, dejo su propia mano quedó suspendida en el aire, pues las dudas comenzaron a invadirlo, él no quería tomar de ella más de lo que ella realmente pudiese sentir por el

-No dudes- dijo la bella voz de la mujer que adoraba como una diosa- las palabras no son el único modo de expresar un sentimiento tan profundo…- acaso… ¿acaso con eso le estaba diciendo que era totalmente correspondido? Estaba sorprendido, gratamente sorprendido, y sin poder evitarlo, sus labios se curvaron en una amplia sonrisa de felicidad, a la vez q tomaba aquella mano y la traía hacia sí, encerrándola en un abrazo acogedor que terminó siendo mutuo; plantó sutiles besos a lo largo del cuello, y al llegar al oído le susurró: "Mi señora, soy suyo…para siempre", y ambos yacieron entre aquellos lirios cómplices, con el firmamento como testigo, amándose y entregándose con devoción, marcando sus almas con las brasas más ardientes del amor …

Fin de Flash Back

Rei, que había visto todo eso sin estar ahí, aún doblada de dolor, jalo con brusquedad el hombro del contacto del general, una lagrima rodando por su mejilla y los dientes apretados con rabia, mientras él la contemplaba herido y preocupado, sus ojos como los de un cachorro regañado…

Entretanto, en aquel escenario, ellas y sus hermanas eran aun víctimas de los generales, y las crueles burlas de Beryl…. Morir a manos de los hombres que amaron, que ironía más trágica y romántica, digna del autor de alguna novela; este recuerdo le dolía, pero el anterior, tal vez por sumarse las memorias de su amante al tocarle el hombro, hacían que su corazón se retorciera de pena…. Pero Usagi, su amiga, su princesa, la persona más preciada para ellas, las salvo, y cuando lo hizo, el alma de Rei también fue liberada del suplicio, aunque no de la aflicción; fue testigo de sus esfuerzos frustrados y los de sus compañeras por intentar salvarlos, y recordó, no sería la única vez….todo comenzó a oscurecer….."Mars!", exclamo Jedite mas allá, donde la negrura lo tragaba…. Se sintió desesperada, arrodillada donde estaba, en el medio de ningún lado, solo pudiendo extender su brazo, pero sin ser capaz de ponerse de pie, o hacer otras cosa, que ver con impotencia como desaparecía… de hecho, lo perdía otra vez….

-JEDITE!- grito al punto de dolerle la garganta, con la respiración agitada, hasta que se percató que lo que yacía sobre su cabeza, donde su brazo apuntaba, era el techo de la habitación

-Rei!- entro un asustado anciano a la habitación prendiendo la luz- ¿Estas bien?- se la notaba agitada, como si mil cosas cruzaran por su cabeza, hasta q respiro hondo, y se sentó en la cama

-Lo estoy abuelo

-¿Segura? Diste un grito espeluznante…. ¿Qué sucedió Rei?

Ella negó con la cabeza, aunque una idea vino a su cabeza-¿Podrías alcanzarme el cofre que se encuentra sobre aquel mueble?- señalo y su abuelo se lo alcanzo, al abrirlo encontró lo que esperaba, las piedras estaban cada vez más quebrajadas…. Sintió la incertidumbre hacer mella en su persona, pero rápidamente la hizo a un lado para dar lugar a su determinación, aclararía su cabeza ( sobre todo después de las variadas revelaciones que tuvo), y encontraría el modo de ayudarlos… el modo de ayudarlo.

* * *

Cerca se oía el sonido de un goteo, mientras el lugar estaba inmerso en frio irreal; a medida que avanzaba, se percató que una vez más se hallaba dentro de una cueva, y finalmente se topó con el único general que, en una ironía del universo por ser quien había sido (¿O era?), había podido establecer contacto: Lo encontró cabizbajo sentado sobre una piedra, con las piernas separadas y apoyadas sobre estas, los brazos cansados; se lo notaba absorto y un poco perdido

-Jedite- lo nombro, logrando que de a poco alzara su rostro para verla, y al hacerlo, le sonrió: Primero con el brillo de antaño, el que en pocas visiones supo que también tuvo en su nueva vida mortal; pero por un momento, esa sonrisa se convirtió más bien en una mueca, hasta que logro recomponerla

-Estas preciosa –la aludo con sinceridad, al verla nuevamente con el camisón blanco de hacia tiempo

La senshi se encogió de hombros tratando de no darle importancia, en realidad, no quería dárselo, algo le hincaba el pecho, y se negaba a darle lugar- Estuve pensando…

-Si

-Que es verdad que una vez fuimos amantes –dijo más como si hablara de cualquier otro- y eso puede acarrear confusiones en un presente que nada tiene que ver con esa época… No estoy diciendo que….

El general la interrumpió de forma abrupta- Después de lo que viste de mi pasado, y no me refiero a las épocas del Milenio de Plata, si no a esta vida, ¿Crees que mis sentimientos son solo el eco de otra existencia?- la cuestiono ofendido, a lo cual ella podía retrucar pero no con argumentos lo suficientemente sólidos; por su parte, el general se acercó a un pequeño pozo de agua, donde el agua caía a través de un pico de piedra a ritmo pausado, ella se acercó también y se inclinó para ver que veían aquellos ojos azules: se vio así misma inconsciente, vestida con sus ropas de sacerdotisa, mientras el la contemplaba con admiración, y lo oyó decir en ese espejo del pasado :" Me sentí atraído por ella desde la primera vez que la vi", a la vez que le rozaba la mejilla con delicadeza

-Esto fue cuando los niños desaparecían cerca del templo, cuando descubrí mi identidad como Sailor Scout…- reflexionó

-Cuando casi me matas- tal comentario, le ganó una mirada amonestadora al rubio- ¿Acaso es mentira?- rio entre dientes por lo casi fatalista de los hechos

-Jedite- la joven se irguió con una ambigüedad de tolerancia y desdén- el tiempo se nos agota, y es mi intención ayudarte…

-¿Segura que no preferirías deshacerte de mí?- le planteo la pregunta con ironía

-Tuuu….- gruño la chica conteniéndose- ¿Por qué habría de querer eso?

-¿Cómo serían las cosas entre nosotros si lográramos volver? No me mal intérpretes, gustoso volvería al mundo de los vivos, podría estar de nuevo con mis compañeros, y servir una vez más a mi maestro, ¿pero qué pasaría con nosotros?

-¿Nosotros? No hay tal cosa como nosotros, solo la resonancia difusa de otro tiempo… y si hubo algo más de tu parte, como me has remarcado, solo fue deslumbramiento….- le replico sin titubear, tan solo para no dar lugar a la posibilidad de cuestionarse si le sucedía algo mas- Pero si quieres saber qué tipo de relación llevaríamos, sería la de colegas, como guardianes de nuestros príncipes

Jedite había mantenido los ojos cerrados cuando ella hablaba, en su boca asomo por unos instantes una mueca de molestia, y una vez concluido el breve discurso, el shitennou dejo al descubierto sus orbes azules, ella pareció sorprenderse ante la turbulencia manifesta en ellos, manifestación de la tempestad que parecían librar pensamientos, y pese a ello, se mantuvo calmo, o casi, ya que con los puños apretados le soltó con suma frialdad:- Lamento que hayas sido lastimada tantas veces- ….si quiso herirla, lo logro, y antes de que pudiera contestarle, agrego:- Sin embargo, el primero en herirte fui yo hace mucho tiempo; tal vez tengas razón, y los hombres seamos una pérdida de tiempo, al menos, los que para tu mala suerte hemos pasado por tu vida- ella tembló de rabia y sus ojos purpuras destellaban de furia

-Eres un ingrato- le espeto mordaz

-¿De verdad?- le sonrió con frivolidad- vaya dúo que formamos: yo un ingrato, y tu una cobarde- tras decir la última palabra una mano voló hacia su mejilla, y aunque con dificultad, pudo atraparla; lejos de dejarse intimidar tiro de ella, ambos retando la mirada del otro- Porque soy capaz de entender tu dolor, tu pena, tú desconfianza, tus decepciones… pero vivir en ellas es de Cobarde- apretó la muñeca acercándose peligrosamente a su boca, tan cerca que su aliento acaricio los labios de ella- Tu Rei Hino, eres una cobarde- la tensión entre ellos era confusa, los orbes amatistas bailaban molestos ante la provocación, y los zafiros se mantenían expectantes, uno y otro midiendo el temperamento del opuesto, situación que se podría haber alargado indefinidamente de no haberse sido por el sonido de una batalla lejana

-¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto la chica, y el general le soltó con suavidad su muñeca a la vez que su atención se dirigía en la misma dirección… al notarlo absorto le pregunto- ¿Tú lo sabes?

-Creo que si- la miro con cierta extrañeza- ¿ Realmente crees que en estos recuerdos puede haber una solución para el tema que nos compete?- a medias dudosa ella asintió- recuerdos que me pertenecen, pero compartimos… aunque tú también has tenido los tuyos y que me involucran al parecer….capaz estés equivocada y es otra cosa- esa reflexión incomodo como una espina en el zapato a la senshi, pero tan solo pudo dar alcance a Jedite que se alejaba a paso presuroso, con la suerte de que el lugar al que se dirigían estaba cerca de ellos

-Ustedes también deben tener a alguien tan importante como ella para nosotros- llegaron justo cuando Venus pronunciaba esas palabras, entretanto imágenes precipitadas de sus memorias sorprendían a los shitennous-¡Ahora chicas!- exclamo la líder de las senshis, cuando junto con sus compañeras invocaban el poder de sus planteas en un esfuerzo de salvar a aquellos hombres- ¡Ataque Planetario Sailor!- gritaron juntas, mientras la luz alcanza a los generales

-La Tierra, este hermoso planeta…. –hablo Jedite a la sacerdotisa sin dejar de observar la escena que transcurría delante de ellos- La corte… mis compañeros…mi título, caballero de paciencia y la armonía, y el de los demás ;el verdadero significado de nuestros nombres…. Todo fue tan claro, tan nítido, y sobre todo…Endymion

-¡Maestro!- se escuchó la voz unísona de aquellos hombres, hombres que agotados tomaban consciencia de quienes eran, guardianes y protectores del Príncipe de la Tierra, como así también del yugo oscuro que los había vuelto a manipular una vez más….la atención de ambos observadores se centró en Kunzite, cuyo rostro mostro aflicción al nombrar a Venus, la cual al corresponderle la mirada, la misma se llenaba de quietud y emoción …. Pero nada es permanente, algunas cosas tienen finales más prematuros que otros; y esto quedo claro cuando Metallia descargo su furia contra los generales, intolerante al rechazo de la oscuridad con la que supo contaminarlos.

-¡No!- emitió un pequeño grito ahogado Rei yéndose hacia delante, cuando fue tomada con fuerza del brazo y se vio obligada a girar el rostro

-Es solo un recuerdo- le recordó con semblante triste el general….Rei podía escuchar tras de sí sus medias palabras y las de sus compañeras, y después el llanto desgarrador, mas no pudo voltear el rostro, no podía dejar de ver a Jedite y sentirse impotente ante la suerte de este, una lagrima tembló por su mejilla…. Los ojos del rubio se abrieron un poco con sorpresa, entretanto su rostro se tornaba indulgente, y con su mano libre limpio el surco de aquella lagrima en un dulce caricia

-No lloren guardianas Sailor- escucharon donde se desarrollaban todos los hechos, pero no dejaron de verse el uno al otro

-Aún tienen una misión- dijo una voz, mientras otra agrego:- Una misión que cumplir- y finalmente otra concluyo:- Levántense. La princesa las está esperando.

-Gracias- susurro la peli-negra, y el shitennou supo que se refería a las palabras de consuelo que las animaron a seguir peleando en aquella ocasión pese a la adversidad, por toda respuesta le sonrió ampliamente, aunque en esta ocasión la sonrisa no le llego a los ojos

-Jedite, ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto sin rodeos, mientras todo a su alrededor se iba apagando lentamente, quedando solo ellos inmersos en la oscuridad

-Realmente queríamos volver a servir a nuestro Maestro, ese fue el motivo de nuestra reencarnación, y seguramente por ello nuestros espíritus se aferraron a este mundo… Pero nuestra traición…

-Fue involuntaria- la chica lo interrumpió

-No… No fuimos lo suficientemente fuertes…alguna parte de ti opina igual

-Hay que dejar ciertos asuntos en el pasado

-Ese es el motivo de tu contrariedad…no me odias, o pretendes no hacerlo, pero la pena y el dolor que te cause siguen latentes en tu interior – la veía compungida y entera a la vez- Yo, tu padre, mi hermano ….- la mirada de la senshi se ensombreció ante la mención de aquellos hombres, que ya no despreciaba, pero cuya decepción no podía olvidar- Tarde en comprenderlo- el general comenzó a caminar hacia atrás zanjando una amplia distancia entre ambos, logrando que la sacerdotisa se sintiese confundida- que esto…- sonrió con amargura- …que esto era una despedida – una vez dicha esa palabra, los envolvió un ambiente lleno de violencia: un viento turbulento ondeo bruscamente la capa del general y el camisón de la muchacha, a la vez que descortés agitaba sus cabellos ; el aire era denso, áspero; y entre ellos y rodeándolos ,el fuego consumía lo que había su paso, en un trasfondo de gritos, horror, pánico, y guerra…

Rei se sobresaltó cuando alguien choco contra una columna…..alarmada comprobó que se trataba de sí misma como Sailor Mars: se la notaba agitada, cansada y temblorosa, mientras su mano sujetaba una herida cortante a un costado del abdomen, la sangre le teñía la partes puras de su traje y guantes….alguien se aproximó a su versión pasada, tomándole con fuerza el mentón para que lo viera: Era Jedite…no el Jedite con quien compartía aquellos sueños, el que contemplaba con pesar e impotencia al otro lado aquella pareja ,la pelea a muerte del dúo, sino un Jedite frio, cegado, y cruel

-La princesa del planeta rojo, el planeta de sangre- anuncio con burla, mas su voz fatigada y el aspecto deplorable que presentaba, mostraban lo muy herido que estaba- le hare honor a tu título, teñirás con tu sangre la tierra lunar, la tierra de esa estúpida niña que embauco a nuestro príncipe, y que…- comenzó a toser, tratando de contener dicho acto, sin poder evitar que el líquido carmesí que ansiaba escapar de sus pulmones, pintara de rojo sus labios…-¡Y QUE POR SU CULPA EL AHORA ESTA MUERTO!- grito molesto azotando la cabeza de la senshi contra el mármol, pero ella no mostro su dolor, se lo trago apretando los dientes, y poco a poco volvió a verlo a la cara, con las pupilas flameando de rencor- ¿Me odias Mars?...Porque a decir verdad yo te aborrezco- le anuncio pegando de modo obsceno su boca a la oreja de ella, con mirada de niño inocente- Oh si, te desprecio, porque te he amado tanto, te he deseado tanto – lamio de forma lasciva el pabellón, estremeciéndola de horror- Pero tu…- susurro, y la mano libre que portaba la espada se apretó contra la herida de la prisionera, con el pulgar hacia estragos en ella…la senshi quiso gritar, pero no se lo permitió, ahogo el dolor en un leve gimoteo acompañado de lágrimas que caían de sus ensombrecidos ojos- Pero tu….Solo jugaste conmigo- recrimino apretando con mas fuerza, haciendo que la guerrera se retorciera y maldijera por lo bajo…. Le estaba costando mantenerse en pie, la pérdida de sangre era abundante, y cuando el verdugo pauso el martirio, levanto el rostro para verle la cara: tenía una sonrisa socarrona, y la mirada fría, donde el azul que caracterizaba a sus ojos se mezclaba con un tinte rojizo que antes no hubo allí; sin dudas estaban siendo manipulados, tal como les confirmo el príncipe, y como ella interpreto tardíamente en el fuego sagrado, ya que alguna parte de ella se negaba a creerlo. Cansada apoyo la frente y las palmas temblorosas contra el pecho del general, a la vez que sus dedos índices buscaban el contacto entre sí, sobre esa superficie– No me digas que ya estas agotada….es cierto que no puedo dejarte con vida- le acaricio el cabello, fingiendo querer serenarla – pero creí que podríamos saldar un poco más tus engaños antes de separarnos- concluyo moviendo suavemente el dedo dentro del corte, en una promesa de torturarla aún más, arrancándole un quejido doloroso… si bien la escucho susurrar algo inentendible, tarde noto la unión de sus dedos, cuando ella levanto el mentón, dejando a su vista, una sonrisa agria, acompañada de una mirada purpura cargada resignación y entereza

-…..ENCIENDETE!-crujió, envolviéndolos en llamas, chocando ella con fuerza contra la columna, y el shitennou, lanzado unos cuantos metros más allá…Rei contemplaba espantada todo aquello, mientras que su compañero de visión, desde el otro lado, lo hacía con rabia y pesar….

La guerrera del pasado parecía haber perdido la consciencia por unos momentos, más respiro hondo, con agitación, y haciendo uso de sus tambaleantes fuerzas, se ayudó de la columna para ponerse de pie; estaba reclinada, viendo como el líquido rojo que le daba vida la abandonaba, y formaba a sus pies un charco bermellón…. Pero no le fue desapercibido el lamento casi inaudible del sujeto al quien le dio el golpe de gracia, en su agonía lo escucho llamarla: "Mars… Mars…", tuvo la intención de mirar en aquella dirección, más con la mirada ensombrecida por el flequillo no lo hizo, sino que se volvió y con un impulso se enderezó lo más que pudo dándole la espalda…. "Mars….Mars…" requería la voz moribunda cuando con movimientos torpes y la consciencia al límite, la senshi se alejaba…. "Mars…Mars…", ella apretó los diente con ira: él debió ser más fuerte, sabía que era un buen hombre, pero si lo pudieron manipular es porq albergaba dudas…. ¿Dudas? capaz no de ella, no de su príncipe, posiblemente solo envenenaron su mente, pero debió ser más fuerte, no tan débil…. "Mars… Mars…." Hizo lo correcto, capaz antes se equivocó, pero ahora…..ahora era ella la que dudaba, y era mejor creer que jamás debió involucrarse con ese hombre ni tenerlo en tal alta estima; torturarse con tales pensamientos era un bálsamo ante tanta desgracia, ella aun debía pelear, mientras pudiera ponerse de pie debía luchar hasta que su vida se extinguiera, aunque ya todo estuviese perdido, aunque ya no estuviese la persona a la que más deseó proteger

-Serenity- susurro con la cabeza gacha, dejando que una lagrima resbalara por el sucio rostro

"Mars…" apretó ambos puños ante su nombre de amazona, y dijo con voz alta y clara:- BELONA – tras esto la voz agonizante solo gimoteo; entendió que la había escuchado, aunque no entendía él porque del nombre – BELONA….NO PRINCESA DE MARTE, NO SAILOR MARS….BELONA, ESE EL NOMBRE DE LA MUJER QUE DESDICHADAMENTE TE AMO, Y QUE AHORA MUERE CONTIGO…. LO QUE QUEDA DE MI, COMO GUERRERA Y SOBERANA, NO PUEDE PERDER MAS EL TIEMPO A TU LADO – hubo un largo silencio- ADIOS JEDITE- se marchó con pasos amedrentados

Rei sintió su pecho oprimirse, era desolador todo lo que les tocó vivir, más un murmullo la distrajo…era el cuerpo del general, y con dudas se acercó aunque sin mirar al espíritu que la acompañaba; allí lo encontró, gravemente lastimado, con la piel chamuscada por partes, una imagen dolorosa, sin embargo, lo que más le impacto fue el azul puro de sus ojos mientras suspiraba con una cálida sonrisa y los orbes empañados el nombre de aquella mujer: "Belona", entonces, los labios ya morados quedaron entre abiertos con la vista perdida en el cielo…. había muerto

-No lo supe…no supe….- las palabras costaban salir- que volviste a ser tú en el último momento – se dirigió agotada al alma del general – Y no encuentro como ayudarlos, como ayudarte… no entiendo porque revivimos nuestras penas….

-Quizás no tenías que ayudarnos, quizá fue sencillamente un último deseo que el universo decidió otorgarme, y algo que tal vez tú también necesitabas

-¿A qué te refieres?- cuestiono alarmada, más el con una sonrisa compasiva contesto:

-Es una adiós- y las llamas del lugar se agitaron en todas las direcciones, hasta que la repentina oscuridad los trago….

La miko abrió los ojos como si de una pesadilla hubiese despertado: estaba empapada en sudor y respiraba con dificultad, los pensamientos aún prendidos de las últimas palabras del shitennou, cuando al fin noto el resplandor que salía de su puño, puño que tenía al frente de su rostro sobre la almohada, optando por abrirlo lentamente…y ahí estaba, la Jadeita, con un brillo que amenazaba con extinguirse, "¿Cómo llego hasta mi mano?", se cuestionó mentalmente, más el ruido de una fisura capto su atención, y luego otro, y otro…

-Se está fragmentando- confirmo con rostro tenso y preocupado; de inmediato se levantó y cambio sus ropas por las del templo, dirigiéndose al cofre, y una vez abierto, constató preocupada como la otras piedras, sin ningún tipo de fulgor, se astillaban también…..- Se agotó el tiempo- Susurro con voz estrangulada, entretanto una angustia helada golpeaba su pecho…."No"….."No"….no era capaz de reaccionar…."No" seguía negando su mente….- No se merecen este final- y como si el hechizo de Medusa se hubiera roto, su cuerpo recuperó bruscamente el dominio sobre sí mismo, entonces tomó la caja sin soltar la piedra que todavía despedía una tenue luz, y se dirigió, con pasos atropellados, hasta el cuarto del fuego Sagrado

Los coloco a todos delante de aquella fuente de calor y sabiduría, sin obtener resultados…. Un nuevo chasquido, y los parpados se apretaron con más fuerza en busca de concentración….otros dos más, y ahora la respiración se le volvió algo complicada de mantener natural….un cuarto chasquido, y el corazón le galopó en los oídos desesperado por abandonar su tórax….un ruido, otro, otros más….abrió los ojos abrumada- Por favor- rogo, y el fuego se mostró inquieto, a la vez que de la única piedra que emitía cierto fulgor se formaba la imagen de un hombre incorpóreo, inclinado en reverencia, cuyos ojos, tras un suave parpadeo, se encontraron con los de la doncella

-Jedite- se puso de pie abatida- no sé cómo ayudarlos….no puedo- sus manos cerrándose en puños, entretanto la piedra semi preciosa aumentaba y disminuía su brillo de por momentos

-Tal vez este es nuestro destino- le dedico una sonrisa amistosa

-¡No!- exclamo indignada, sobresaltándolo, y el silencio se coló entre ellos; más la sacerdotisa no dejo de ver alarmada la amenaza de nuevas fisuras, así como la imagen titilante del general y el brillo inconstante de su celda de cristal.

-¿Por qué no?- era resignación lo que impregnaba su interrogante…. Silencio….

-Yo….

-….

-…..

Jedite suspiro mientras alzaba su figura y avanzaba hacia la joven, esta se deslizo hacia atrás una vez que los pies del general tocaron el piso, y el cuerpo de este tomaba gradualmente sustancia; por su parte, las piedras siguieron haciendo chasquidos, y la suya, en particular, centelleaba inestable

-Mars…- pronuncio el nombre de guerrera de la joven, cuando su mano anhelante acuno una de sus mejillas… con ojos incrédulos ella tomo conciencia que era capaz de sentirlo, sus rodillas flaquearon y hubiese caído al suelo de no ser porque el rubio la tomo de la cintura, hasta que ambos quedaron de rodillas…. había atrapado su mirada, y la supo nerviosa, azorada; más el titileo de su persona hizo que ambos dirigieran la atención a este hecho

-Jed….- no pudo terminar la palabra, pues el tomo con ambas manos su rostro, dedicándole una mirada llena de devoción

-Mars…- beso tiernamente su frente- Su alteza…- otro beso en su sien, mientras el corazón de la senshi flaqueaba- Belona ….- sello con suavidad la mejilla- Rei Hino….- sus labios acariciaron la comisura de la boca, para después juntar ambas frentes, y capturar sus orbes amatista en el mar que eran los suyos propios- No importa cuántos nombres tengas, cuantas versiones haya de ti, todas son tu; y yo estoy destinado a amar a cada una de ellas, en cada vida, en cada tiempo, porque tu esencia se mantiene intacta – la vio con pesar- estoy seguro que si volviera a nacer me volvería a enamorar de ti….fuiste la única, lo eres, y no dudo que los serás siempre….

Rei sentía que la pena la asfixiaba, estaba tensa, pero su mundo interno dado vuelta, el temblor con el que tomo las muñecas de general lo delataban- Lo siento- se disculpó con verdadero pesar

-¿Por qué te disculpas? Debería ser yo el que se disculpe por importunarte, pero…- sonrió de forma amena, con cierto brillo en los ojos- no podría arrepentirme de todo lo que siento por ti…. Sé que te hice daño, y no merezco…. – trato de excusarse sincero y desesperado

-Basta- le pidió de forma autoritaria la muchacha - basta – las lágrimas amenazaban con derramarse- No fue tu culpa, lo se….- el timbre de voz estrangulado- Pero….pero era más fácil…era más fácil odiarte- confeso atormentada- odiarte por no ser más fuerte…. Odiarme por ser tan débil – la rabia se palpaba en cada palabra- Cuando recuperamos parte de nuestros recuerdos, no pude evitar sentirme abrumada por el eco de esos sentimientos pasados, pero cuando Metallia… Cuando Metallia los ataco….- el rostro de la senshi se desfiguró en aquel vaivén en el que debatía si retener su pena o soltarla-….. El dolor fue insoportable – pequeñas gotas de cristal surcaban su rostro sin ningún permiso- Sin embargo, en esta vida volví a ser traicionada….- él se afligió, más ella se apuró en agregar- ustedes fueron títeres contra su voluntad, es algo que no se pudo evitar; pero la traición que viví fue de mi padre, y después de Kaido, ambos traicionando mi afecto, y forjando en mi la desconfianza

-¿Qué quieres decir con todo esto?- pregunto esperanzado, mientras ella fruncía los labios

\- Dada mi propia experiencia, podría haber seguido mi vida como hasta ahora, pues era lo más conveniente, y en sí, este fue el motivo de mi recelo al saber de sus existencias…. Pero ahora – el cuerpo del general perdió sustancia por unos segundos- pero ahora que sé que te puedes marchar una vez más, y que tal vez sea para siempre, no quiero…. no quiero perderte de nuevo – su voz se quebró pese a su postura férrea

El general la contemplo entre dichoso y nostálgico, la despedida ahora sería más difícil, agri-dulce, pero en lo personal lo prefería de este modo…. Su mirada se centró en los delicados labios de ella, y luego en sus ojos haciéndole notar cuánto la ansiaba, le rozo la boca con dulzura, para luego alejarse como pidiendo permiso; por su parte, la senshi también lo rozo, acariciando con su aliento aquella boca que siempre le pertenecería, después se retrajo para dar a entender que el deseo era mutuo, y volvió a acercarse para atrapar levemente la superficie sedosa, poco a poco tomando el objeto de deseo entre los suyos, recibiendo una respuesta igual de apetecible, contenida y deseosa de mas, entonces ella intensifico la unión introduciendo su húmeda lengua, despertando cada fibra de su ser y la de su compañero, una lengua que fue recibida con sumo placer y satisfacción, lo que comenzó como un beso pausado se tornó en un sello duro y demandante….. si, era al mismo tiempo algo nostálgico y distinto, era una época diferente, eran seres diferentes, pero como bien había dicho el, sus esencias se mantenían firmes a través de los océanos del tiempo, la pasión que los consumía no flaqueaba de una vida a otra….el cuerpo del general se estremeció de gozo, y sus manos se deslizaron con sensualidad por la figura femenina hasta llegar a su cintura, aprisionándola con fuerza, a la vez que ella se sujetaba de sus hombros y tras abrir los ojos veía por sobre el hombro del shitennou, como el resto de las piedras frente al fuego sagrado comenzaban a brillar hasta estallar, una por una, en su propia nube de color

-Si volviera a nacer sé que te encontraría de nuevo, y sin dudas, te amaría una vez más- le susurro con voz juguetona al oído, mientras la chica lloraba en silencio- pero se feliz, es ante todo lo que más deseo, aun cuando yo no pueda ser quien te procure esa felicidad

-Jedite….

-…Adiós- con esa palabra de despedida, la Jadeita también se convirtió en polvo, y la figura del general desapareció paulatinamente pero casi de inmediato, dejando a la sacerdotisa aturdida, con la vista fija hacia delante y una sensación de frio que la llevo a abrazarse como si en parte quisiera evitar desarmarse en pedazos, acunada entre sus brazos apoyó la frente en el piso, y se permitió llorar con desconsuelo

-AHHHH!- emitió un grito frustrante, lleno de pena, tan fuerte que su abuelo al oírla apareció en el lugar

-¿Qué sucede Rei?- pregunto asustado, mas no recibió respuesta, la chica seguía con la frente apoyada en el suelo; observó a su alrededor y se percató del polvo que había frente a las llamas, entonces rememoró la posible pesadilla de su nieta hacia unos días, y las piedras que tenía en su poder - ¿Qué ha estado sucediendo Rei?- preguntó compasivo, pero una vez más no obtuvo respuesta, y en cambio, la sacerdotisa cubrió su rostro con las palmas de las manos, en un sollozo lleno de zozobra

-Rei….- murmuro su abuelo cuando le acaricio el cabello, a lo que la aludida gimoteó con más fuerza- Llora, llora todo lo que haga falta – consintió sin dejar de tocar las hebras negras- llora mi pequeña, no selles el dolor con indiferencia, deja que salga para poder sanar en los tiempos que sean necesarios, no permitas que las heridas te consuman…. Llora tanto cuanto tu corazón lo necesite - dijo cariñoso y dispuesto a acompañarla el tiempo que fuese requerido, mientras ella dejaba fluir toda la pena que amenazaba con devorarla desde lo profundo de su alma….

 **Un mes después, 17 de Abril, en algún punto del futuro…**

Rei observó a través de la ventanilla de la limusina, como el atardecer comenzaba a apagar los colores de la ciudad, pero no sin antes teñir todo lo que tocaba de un naranja tibio y melancólico…. Suspiro pensativa; había sido un cumpleaños un tanto diferente, y a la vez, un tanto de lo de mismo de siempre: en cuanto a lo último, el día anterior recibió una vez más lirios blancos junto a un precioso vestido del mismo color, el cual era de corte princesa, tiros finos, y un pequeño vuelo a la altura de los pechos al igual que en el borde de la falda. "El color blanco le sienta bien señorita Rei", recordó las palabras de Kaido, y no dudó que una vez más la a elección del regalo corrió por cuenta de él, aunque el crédito se lo llevara su progenitor….¿Cuál fue la sorpresa? Que en la limusina que la vino a buscar en la mañana venia su padre, y no solo eso, sino que antes de ir al restaurante que frecuentaban todos los años donde se reunirían con colegas de él, le propuso visitar la tumba de su madre. Una vez allí, parados uno al lado del otro, pudo ser el único momento en muchos años donde ella sintió un cariño genuino por aquel hombre, más que en si por la compañía, fue porque vio un atisbo de dolor en sus ojos acompañado del gesto indeciso sobre si cerrar el puño o no, lo cual evidenciaba que muy dentro suyo guardaba una pena…. Sin embargo, una vez que llegaron al lugar de reunión, se percató que su padre jamás cambiaria, sus ambiciones eran demasiado grandes, y no es menos cierto, que en algún punto de su vida había decidido, de forma consciente o no, hacer todo lo posible para alcanzarlas, aun sacrificando lo que se pudiera realmente amar, y es que la codicia suele ser un camino de difícil retorno… ya no sentía hacía él, el mismo rencor de antes, y no es que sintiera amor , pero tal vez si algo similar al primero, similar y mucho más opaco: Lastima

En cuanto a los invitados, hubo caras conocidas y otras nuevas, con todos mantuvo una relación cordial; entre ellos se encontró Kaido, y no solo, sino con su mujer, la cual estaba embarazada… "Almas gemelas" susurro con ironía su mente, esto fue lo que una vez creyó sobre él y si misma tras una charla que mantuvieron durante la cena de uno de sus cumpleaños, donde él le afirmó que al igual que ella no se casaría, ni tendría hijos, ya que no estaba hecho para esas cosas, no implicando por ello que no pudiese amar a una mujer…. tal vez su padre fue una vez como Kaido, tal vez Kaido estaba condenado a repetir los mismos pasos de su padre….sintió pena por él, después de todo, fue alguien importante en su vida, un soporte cálido y solido tras la muerte de su madre, y la ausencia de su padre, casi tanto como su abuelo; jamás dejo visitarla, y también de confortarla en la carencias de su progenitor, como en el simple detalle de la elección de un presente…. Si, pena por él y su mujer, un matrimonio de pura conveniencia, pero por sobre todo, pena por su futuro hijo o hija…. "Harás desgraciados a tus hijos" le aseguro ella cuando al fin le confeso que su padre lo estaba acomodando en la política y también le había concertado una unión provechosa; su antiguo amor le había dicho que no tendría hijos, y no obstante, allí estaba el vientre de aquella mujer creciendo, pequeño aun, pero yendo a puerto seguro…. Después de todo, era reconfortante saber que pese al abandono y la decepción que la marco por parte de aquellos hombres, ella no era parte de esa comedia falsa en la jugaban a ser felices, solo era una participante ocasional, tan simplemente una observadora. Fué refinada y cordial con cada uno de los presentes, y no es que estuviese fingiendo, solo era educada, después todo, al terminar allí, ella volvería a la vida a la que pertenecía…. Sus ojos se posaron un momento en Kaido quien le sonrió, descubriendo con congoja cuanto se asemejaba con Jedite; quería preguntarle por su hermano, un hermano del que alguna vez le oyó hablar, pero eso hubiera estado fuera de lugar…

-Jedite- musito dentro de su ensimismamiento personal, mientras era llevada de nuevo al templo por el chofer como única compañía, sujeto del que no le paso por desapercibido que la miaraba de reojo una que otra vez por el espejo retrovisor…. Pero regresando a sus cavilaciones, no había logrado ayudar al general y a sus compañeros, y esto en su momento la sumió temporalmente en una actitud de auto-aislamiento y frustración, pues también les había fallado a sus príncipes y a sus hermanas… Sin embargo, Usagi, con su cálida presencia y constante atención la ayudo a sobrellevar la amargura de los acontecimientos…Un par de veces se cuestionó si decirle a las demás sobre lo que había ocurrido, pero tras debatirlo con Mamoru y Usagi, decidieron que era mejor que solo ellos cargaran con esa pena, ellas ya los habían llorado una vez, ¿Qué sentido tendría exponerlas a otro daño? Ahora comprendía un poco mejor el silencio que por tanto tiempo el príncipe guardó...

"-Quizá no se podía hacer nada Rei…. Tal vez ustedes se debían un último adiós...No es que las demás no, es solo que tu… tu corazón era el que más roto estaba…. Las chicas de algún modo perdonaron a los shitennou, pero tú fuiste decepcionada en esta vida también, y es posible que Jedite necesitara tu perdón sincero para que su espíritu pudiera dejar en paz este mundo… ¿No lo crees así? Tal vez tú también necesitas curar algunas heridas"

Concluyeron las palabras de Usagi, en un eco delicado que resonaba en su cabeza cuando llegaron al templo. El chofer abrió la puerta y extendió la mano para ayudarla a bajar con más comodidad, una mano que se le antojo cálida y atenta, pese al guante que la cubría.

-Gracias- hizo una leve inclinación, y avanzo cuesta arriba las escaleras…. Detrás de ella noto como aquel hombre se removía indeciso , y no es que quisiera ser grosera, pero no estaba de ánimos para lidiar con un joven (ya que si bien no lo dedico una mirada atenta, supo por la desenvoltura de sus maneras y la voz, que era una persona próxima a su edad ), estaba agotada… un muchacho que tal vez sintió atracción por ella; y podrían decir que ella era un tanto creída, pero cuando ya has lidiado con unos cuantos casos, puedes palpar los deseos de proximidad en el aire….

-Espere señorita Rei- escucho tras de sí, cuando le faltaban solo unos cuantos escalones para llegar al templo. La había seguido.

-¿Si?- pregunto afable, pero sin darse vuelta

-Ehmmm…Bueno….- se hizo un silencio incomodo hasta que lo escucho respirar hondo para soltar lo que tenía para decirle- Sé que hoy es su cumpleaños…disculpe mi atrevimiento, le tengo un regalo

-No hace falta

-Por favor, me haría un gran honor en recibirlo…- de nuevo el silencio

-Yo….- ella solo quería terminar con todo esto sin dar pie a algo más o resultar desagradable, tan solo ansiaba descansar un poco antes de la llegada de sus amigas

\- Vamos- lo escucho decir un tanto más canchero- me niego a creer que una joven tan linda pueda ser tan antipática – si él deseó lograr una reacción en ella, tuvo éxito, pues estaba indignada por el torno burlón con el que la estaba provocando

-¿Disculpa?- pregunto ofendida al girarse, con mirada dura y destellando cierto fulgor de irritación en los ojos purpuras…. Sin embargo, de inmediato su rostro se mostró pasmado; intento abrir la boca para decir algo, más de ella no salió ningún sonido, cerrándola con suavidad, pero sin perder la atención en la persona delante de ella…era … era él….si, no podía ser nadie más: el cabello corto, alimonado, y revoltoso; los ojos azulados, similares al color del mar, y al igual que este, dotados de una chispa de vida; los labios curvados en una mueca recurrente de buen humor, y tantos otros detalles

-Mmmm – el joven pareció confuso- sé que es falta de humildad, pero me considero guapo como para que me mire así de horrorizada jajaja, ¿O acaso he sido muy atrevido? –Al ser consciente de sus palabras, ella cambio su actitud por una más seria - ¿Lo aceptara?- dijo recuperando el tono alegre de su voz acompañada de una sonrisa encantadora…. ¿Si lo aceptaría? Entonces la sacerdotisa reparó en el objeto que le extendía: una pequeña flor blanca hecha de papel – Sé que es humilde- digo algo sonrojado sin perder el buen temple- pero me entere que le gustan los lirios, más específicamente la variedad de Casa Blanca…me consta que mi proceder es algo lanzado, pero me gustaría mucho que lo recibiera….- hubo un pequeño silencio, y después rio-… creo que no esta tan mal, quien me enseñó a hacer origami fue….

-Su abuela- completo la joven antes de que el rubio pudiera terminar, ante su mirada atónita

-¿Cómo los supo?... ¿Acaso tiene que ver con sus habilidades de sacerdotisa?

-No- esta vez fue ella quien rio ,y de un modo más melodioso; tras una breve pausa extendió su mano para tomar la pequeña flor- Es verdad… es preciosa- le dedico una dulce sonrisa, atrapando con la magia purpura de sus ojos, los azulinos de él; en consecuencia, el rostro del chico se tiñó de un rojo más intenso del que pudo tener con anterioridad.

Entretanto se desarrollaba aquel encuentro entre el general y la sacerdotisa, próximos a ellos, en un lugar del templo, una joven de hebras doradas y peinado odango hablaba por teléf. con su novio, quien hacia una semana había viajado invitado para asistir a un congreso de Medicina en por uno de sus profesores, al considerarle un futuro brillante en la carrera

-Sí, vine antes con la intención de ayudar a Rei con los preparativos de la reunión

-¿Lo sabe?- pregunto del otro lado una voz cansada, pero igual de agradable

-No, no sabe, pero no creo que se moleste….espero… jajaj- dejo escapar una risilla nerviosa- Su abuelo me dijo que ya debía estar llegando; en realidad, es más que nada preparar el lugar, ya que Mako la agasajará con un verdadero manjar, de solo imaginarlo ya tengo hambre jajaj- del otro lado también hubo una pequeña risa, y luego ella hizo una pausa- ¿No es lindo?- pregunto contenta

-¿Qué cosa Usako?

-En otras ocasiones Rei hubiera sido más reacia a celebrar este día con nosotras, no porque no nos quiera….y entiendo que tenga sus motivos, más dude de que quisiera celebrar con lo que ocurrió hace poco, pero…. Pero creo que hoy en día nos ve más que como sus amigas, que al fin entendió que también somos su familia- afirmo complacida

-No lo dudo- Concedió el-…..Usako….

-¿Si?

-Con respecto a lo que paso hace un tiempo….-dudo

-¿Qué sucede Mamo-chan?

-Me ha ocurrido algo curioso….

-¿Es por eso que no puedes dormir?

-Si….

-Dime. Sé que allá debe ser de madrugada aun... No he preguntado nada, porque quise darte el lugar de decírmelo, y de haber sido algo grave me hubieras informado de inmediato….además, siendo honestos, extraño tu voz- confeso risueña

-Yo también te extraño Usagi- contesto con añoranza- pero solo dos días más, y pronto estaremos juntos

-Así será- afirmo contenta- Pero cambiando de tema…

-Si...Bueno….- le costaba encontrar el punto de partida a su relato, aunque no hubiese mucho que acotar realmente- en el hotel donde se llevan a cabo las conferencias, en otro de sus grandes salones, había un congreso de astronomía. Cuando me dirigí con mis compañeros al lugar donde iniciaría una charla sobre los avances de Diagnóstico Por Imagen en Cardiología, un grupo animado salía del otro recinto, nuestros caminos se cruzaron, y sin mala intención de ninguno de los dos, uno choco contra mi hombro, con lo cual cayeron mis cuadernos al suelo, y la persona involucrada me ayudó a recogerlos a la vez que se disculpaba

-No entiendo, que tiene eso…

-Era idéntico a Nephrite- la interrumpió, logrando que la reserva mediara entre ambos

-¿Pero…?- la chica se animó a hablar- ¿era él?

-No lo sé, no estoy seguro….imagina lo estupefacto que me quede al ver su rostro, solo atine a decirle con una tranquilidad, que no sé dónde salió, que todo estaba bien; luego, un compañero me llamo, le respondí que ya iba mientras trataba de asimilar el momento, pero cuando volví la mirada, ya no estaba…

-Tenemos….tenemos que averiguar si es él- dijo entre exaltada y positiva

-Lamentablemente, después me entere que era el último día de su Congreso

-Pero eso no quita….

-Había gente de muchas partes del mundo, yo mismo estaré muy poco tiempo aquí, no el suficiente como para averiguarlo… hasta tal vez….- se calló de forma abrupta

-¿Tal vez qué?

-Haya sido todo una ilusión – sentencio pesimista el príncipe

Tras una pausa la chica retomo la palabra- Mamoru- su voz era gentil y reparadora- si es el….si ellos han podido regresar…..volverán a ti

-Han sufrido mucho, es probable que lo mejor sea que vivan en la ignorancia…tan solo me gustaría saber si tienen una nueva vida, si están bien, y desde luego, si es el caso, me bastará para ser feliz

-Te entiendo…por lo pronto trataremos de averiguar si existe esa posibilidad, y si es si la respuesta, no dudo que los caminos se abrirán para que ellos vuelvan; son tu familia, todos lo somos…. A pesar del dolor, creo que todos elegiríamos volver a encontrarnos

-Puede ser

-Tranquilo, yo te acompañare en esta búsqueda…ya sabes, no estás solo- lo animó

-Gracias Usako- dijo con verdadera gratitud el peli-negro- Bien, tratare de descansar, además, es probable que Rei ya esté llegando

-Ahora que lo dices, me parece que ya llegó…. Esta charlando en la entrada con… ¿el chofer?….- se extrañó al notar a su amiga serena y risueña; pues sí, la extrañaba porque ella solía ser bastante antipática con los hombres, sobre todo con los de su edad

-Dale mis saludos de mi parte, y diviértanse, ¿Si?

-¡Por supuesto!- exclamo alegre; una vez que se despidieron guardo el celular en su cartera, y avanzó hacia aquel dúo…. Vio a la sacerdotisa reír, ante lo cual no pudo evitar enarcar la ceja divertida: ¿Rei coqueteando?, tal vez no debería interrumpir, pero entonces el muchacho pareció avergonzado, quitándose el gorro de oficio para rascarse nervioso la nuca, reía algo sonrojado…. los ojos azules de la princesa se abrieron con asombro, era….era…. "Jedite", dijo en voz alta, mas todo a su alrededor estaba envuelto en nieblas, y ya no se encontraba en el templo, sino que al girar se topó con la eterna puerta del tiempo

-Princesa- la nombro inclinada en reverencia, una bella mujer de cabello oscuro con tintes verdes, vestida en un traje color granate

-Setsuna- susurro al mirar a un costado- ¿Por qué me encuentro aquí?

-Solo busqué evitar que se interrumpiera el reencuentro entre Mars y el shitennou de Lejano Oriente…creí conveniente darles algo más de privacidad- sonrió con sencillez

-Entonces, ¿es realmente él?- pregunto ansiosa- Ellos…. ¿ellos están de vuelta?

-Así es- afirmo al ponerse de pie con un gesto amable en los labios

-Pero….- por primera vez pareció alarmada con respecto a un punto que no habían considerado- ¿Acaso esto alterara significativamente el futuro?...No, no, no… todo saldrá bien- quiso ser optimista

-No, no lo alterará, pero deja que te explique por favor… la Neo reina Serenity me dio una nueva oportunidad tras el sacrificio que hice en el siglo XXX, entonces renací como Setsuna Meiou, pero una vez que desperté como Sailor Pluto, parte de mis recuerdos anteriores también lo hicieron

-Si- la instó a continuar

-Bien, en ellos hay visiones de los generales

\- Pero cuando vimos a la Reina y a las demás…

-Ellos estaban en otros puntos del castillo, más específicamente en las torres que custodian los puntos cardinales de Tokyo de Cristal, y también, en su momento, quedaron suspendidos en un letargo profundo… probablemente a fin de no alterar de modo importante la línea de tiempo hayan evitado el contacto

-¿Y Chibi-Usa?

-Ella los conoció en el futuro pero no las referencias específicas de su pasado, si el vago relato de que su aparición se ejecutó a puertas cercanas del nacimiento de Tokyo de Cristal…. Por otro lado, deduzco que los generales no suelen ser un tema recurrente entre ustedes, y al no encontrarlos, habrá supuesto que formaban parte del algún suceso posterior, sabiamente optó por no mencionarlos… ni yo misma sabía el momento exacto en que ocurrirían todos estos acontecimientos

-Setsuna, cuando paso lo de las piedras yo quise contactarte, y no lo conseguí…después… después decidimos que era mejor dejar todo como estaba…

-Lo sé, y no creas que lo hice o dejé hacer fue con el fin de perjudicarlos; hay cosas que deben fluir para que sucedan

\- ¿Cómo fue todo esto posible?

\- La responsable fuiste tú alteza – los labios de la morena se curvaron gentiles

-¿Yo?- se señaló la rubia sorprendida, a lo que su interlocutora asintió

-Verás princesa…- comenzó a hablar, y al extender el brazo hacia arriba, su báculo hizo acto de presencia , brillando el granete de su talismán, y desencadenando que las puertas del tiempo se abrieran con luz cegadora, hasta menguar poco a poco, y formarse en su interior algo similar a un espejo- Tú tienes una fuerte lazo con todas nosotras, sobre todo con las inner , y de algún modo, todas ellas perdonaron a los shitennou- en la puerta se reflejó una escena del pasado, donde estaban Usagi y Makoto, en la cocina de esta última:

-¿Qué tanto miras por la ventana Mako?- pregunto la rubia, secando los platos que su compañera iba lavando

-¡¿Qué?!- pregunto con un repingo, pues había sido tomada por desprevenida- oh, nada jajaja- carcajeó nerviosa, llevando el brazo detrás de la cabeza

-¿En serio?- Usagi puso su mejor cara de "no te creo nada"- Mmmm, ¿No estarás pensando en un chico?- la codeo, más a su amiga se le borró la sonrisa

-Si…se podría decir que si… algo así- dijo dubitativa

-¿Dije algo malo? – pregunto insegura ante la reacción de la castaña

-No Usagi- le afirmó recuperando el buen temple- Verás…- razono soltando un suspiro- Tengo algunos recuerdos borrosos y otros no tantos de nuestra vida pasada, y a veces, cuando contemplo las estrellas…- coloco una mano en la cintura y todo su porte fue de resignación- me acuerdo de algunas cosas compartidas con Nephrite….- se hizo el silencio

-Oh- pronuncio la rubia para romper la quietud de aquel instante

-No me mal interpretes- rio al continuar una vez más con su labor- no estoy diciendo que nos hubiéramos vuelto a involucrar- se ruborizo levemente- y sé que nuestras vidas han estado cargadas de momentos difíciles, pero honestamente, opino que ellos merecían otra oportunidad… sin embargo, el destino no lo quiso así- termino con una nota triste en su voz

-Es verdad- manifestó con pesar

-En fin…. Ya termino aquí y llevamos el postre, ¿Si? Escucha como se las oye parlotear en la sala jajaj

-¡Sí!- estuvo de acuerdo, pero sin pasar por alto la última mirada ensoñadora que su amiga le ofreció a la noche estrellada...

De inmediato las imágenes se disolvieron como en un ondeo de agua, y dieron lugar a otras:

-Mira… son muy bellas- señaló Ami, cuando los pétalos que el viento robaba a los cerezos, caían sobre su mano extendida –Me recuerdan a un tiempo lejano, me recuerdan a…- dijo meditabunda

-¿A quién?- cuestiono curiosa la chica de peinado odango

-A…- la peli azul se avergonzó- a nadie – concluyo tímida

-Aaamii- por el modo en que su amiga la nombro, supo que no tendría paz si no daba un poco más de información, o al menos, una que la satisficiera

-Bueno, a Zoisite- confeso con vergüenza, y se apresuró a agregar- algunas de mis memorias compartidas con él, como que la primavera era su estación favorita, y también que amaba la flor del cerezo- su compañera se le quedo viendo pensativa- Es decir- continuo con tono amable y una sonrisa triste- me pregunto si lo habrá sido también en esta vida, porque si es el caso, realmente me llena de congoja saber que ya no podrá disfrutar de esas cosas, o de un espectáculo tan bello como este- finalizo con la vista perdida en los pétalos que se precipitaban al suelo, pero en realidad, lo hacía en un punto más remoto, muy anterior al presente

Nuevamente otro ondeo, y nuevas imágenes

-Minako, ¿estás bien?- su amiga respondió primero con una mirada confusa, que luego se volvió totalmente animada

-Por supuesto - afirmo dejando sobre el mostrador un anillo de plata con una hermosa piedra esculpida en forma de corazón- Cuantas cosas preciosas Naru

-Gracias- respondió la aludida

-Disculpe señora- se dirigió a la mamá de Naru- ¿Tendrá aretes de perlas?

-Claro querida, por aquí- Le señalo

-¿No llevaras el anillo con la Kunzita?- pregunto decepcionada la amiga de su princesa- creo que es muy bonito y te sienta bien

-No… mejor no, hay cosas que debo dejar ir- respondió con tristeza, algo que ni Naru ni su mamá entendieron, pero si Usagi- Ohhh, estos aretes me gustan- cambio con rapidez de tema, a la vez que el reflejo donde se formaban las escenas adquiría un color blanco en el que oscilaban dispersos hilos de colores

-Pero hubo una que guardo hondamente los recuerdos y la incertidumbre, sin dar lugar a ninguna mención de ellos- declaro Setsuna

-Rei

-Exacto… tu conexión es tan fuerte con cada una de las inners, que las dudas o silencios de una de ellas puede influir en la determinación de tu alma

-¿A qué te refieres?

-El poder del cristal de plata responde según la fortaleza de tu corazón, ¿Me vas a negar que pese a lo que les dijo el general del Norte, tú intentaste traerlos de nuevo?

-No- dijo apenada- no es que no confiara en sus palabras, o en Rei….es solo que no perdía nada con intentarlo

-Y no pudiste

-Porque no soy tan fuerte

-Te equivocas, tienes más poder que antes, este no para de crecer dentro tuyo…no lo lograste porque tu alma necesitaba que una última persona también lo deseara- golpeo el báculo contra el piso, y la superficie luminosa que había dentro de la puerta proyecto una nuevo espejismo: se le veía a ella, Usagi, recostada plácidamente en su cama cuando repentinamente el cristal de plata que guarda en su broche, comenzó a resplandecer de forma relevante sobre la mesilla de noche, entretanto sus cabellos oscilaban de un color dorado a otro albino. La protagonista de dicha escena observaba todo con asombro- Pese a las circunstancias, que no implican mala intención por parte de nadie, tu deseo era grande: traer de nuevo a los shitennou, por Mamoru, por las chicas, por ellos mismos, pero también lo era el sanar el corazón de tu amiga, así que tu inconsciente se encargó de ello… Es decir, cada vez que Hino se pudo comunicar con el general, entre sueños y recuerdos, fue porque tú se los permitiste

-Ella no me narro lo sucedido con lujo de detalles, pero si me dijo que todo parecía muy real…

-Desconozco como princesa, pero de algún manera lograste que sus espíritus habitaran una dimensión donde todo era abstracto y concreto a la vez, donde lo insustancial pudiera experimental lo mismo que lo sustancial….alguien podría decir que eran sueños lucidos, vividos, pero no, ellos realmente pasaron por todo lo que les tocó vivir en aquellas ensoñaciones mezcladas con memorias – seguidamente, se contempló otra imagen de la rubia durmiendo, pero esta vez, el fantasma plateado resplandecía con un brillo cegador, de por momentos amenazando con apagarse, solo para volver a aumentar con más intensidad, del mismo modo que sus cabellos alternaban de color, hasta que finalmente abrió los ojos sin ver nada realmente, tornándose de una mezcla azul-celestina con dorado, y la mata de pelo totalmente nívea, con la habitación inundada de luz

-La noche que Rei dijo que las piedras se destruyeron, Luna me comento q a lo lejos, cuando volvía a casa, le pareció ver una gran luz blanca en mi habitación, pero después creyó confundirlo a la distancia con algún foco del alumbrado público….La verdad no le dimos importancia, no lo relacionamos, jamás se nos cruzó que podía estar pasando algo así – relato sorprendida

\- Estas últimas imágenes corresponden al instante en que liberaste las almas de los shitennou, dándoles una nueva oportunidad, devolviéndole sus cuerpos, sus vidas, y todo ello, por el vínculo que tienes con Mars, cuando tuviste la convicción de que ella al fin estaría predispuesta a perdonar

-Creímos que las visiones de Jedite con Rei eran una despedida

-Se podría decir que lo fue, un adiós a las penas y rencores que pudieran existir en ellos

-Nephrite tenía razón- sonrió- las estrellas todo lo saben: Rei era la clave

-Si…. Desde el encuentro del príncipe con el general del norte, visiones han aparecido en la puerta, no es algo usual, y no es que pudiese ver todo, por ej. lo que Mars y el general experimentaron en aquella dimensión ha sido más bien casi nulo…. las razones son que como guardiana de la puerta del tiempo y el espacio, debo estar atenta a estos hechos, y que el cambio se aproxima, Tokyo de Cristal está cada vez más cerca, y no solo eso, sino que la corte estará completa

-¿Y los demás?

-Uranus y Neptune ya los han ubicado, de hecho, los hemos ubicado a todos; ninguno de ellos recuerda su identidad como protectores del príncipe- ante dichas palabras la princesa se puso triste- pero por lo que conozco del futuro, puedo decir que ellos recuperan sus memorias- la puerta mostro la charla que mantenían Rei y Jedite- y por esto, que tal vez es necesario que las cosas sean de este modo, para que los vínculos entre las senshis y los shitennou se afiancen de nuevo. Tampoco dudo que cuando ellos conozcan de nuevo a Mamoru sentirán un apego especial – la muchacha asintió más tranquila- Princesa, te he revelado cuanto se, para que junto al príncipe sean prudentes, además, sus amigos seguramente necesitaran de sus guía en algún momento…. Ahora, te pido no les cuentes todavía cómo fue posible que ellos hayan vuelto, claro, según vayas viendo y considerando necesario al igual de con quien, para que ellas comiencen a interactuar con cada uno de ellos, permitiendo que las cosas fluyan, y se den la oportunidad de conocerse de nuevo… ¿No es mejor así?

-Sí, pero… mmm… ¿Entonces… ellos… y ellas...volverán a estar juntos?- consultó ruborizada, pero deseosa de que fuese así

-Creo que es imposible que amores tan grandes mueran a través del tiempo – sonrió

-Gracias Setsuna- le dedico una sonrisa llena de gratitud- Por cierto- recordó, optando que era mejor tratar el tema cuando se diera, y ahora disfrutar ese día especial- ¿Te quedarás a la reunión?

-Por supuesto- confirmó contenta, y entonces, la puerta que custodiaba se cerró a la vez que la nieblas se disipaban, desapareciendo su báculo, y ambas se manifestaron un tanto más lejos de aquella pareja en la cual se habían centrado su atención- Haruka y Michiru vendrán más tarde con Hotaru

-Ehmm, Setsuna… ¿cómo sabias que ellos dos se encontrarían hoy?- quiso saber curiosa

-Fue Haruka quien lo encontró y descubrió que trabaja desde hacía poco con el padre de Mars, era cuestión de tiempo, yo solo decidí estar cerca…espero no te moleste que te haya detenido con anterioridad, cuando ibas al encuentro de ambos

-Para nada, todo lo contrario- le afirmó

Y más allá, con la noche ya ubicada en la bóveda celeste, la conversación entre la doncella del templo y el general, llegaba a su desenlace:

-Bueno- dijo el chofer como resignándose a lo inevitable- me tengo que ir, su padre puede necesitarme

-Entiendo- le dijo afable la joven

-Pero me gustaría quedarme- expresó tanto como si quisiera que ella se lo pidiera

-Está bien, además, yo pronto recibiré visitas

-Oh- soltó un tanto decepcionado- me imagino que su novio le tendrá preparado algo especial

-¿Novio?- pestañeo- no tengo novio, espero a mis amigas

-Entonces, ¿Tengo una oportunidad?- pregunto alegre, a lo cual la chica estrecho los ojos y se le marco un nervio en la frente- Solo bromeaba- se apresuró a decir

-Al parecer hay cosas que nunca cambian- susurró por lo bajo la sacerdotisa

-¿Dijo algo?

-Nada…- se quedó pensando- Me dijiste que querías cambiar de trabajo, ¿verdad?... tu nombre era…

-Daisuke, señorita; y Si, verá…. Me fui hace tiempo de viaje…

-¿Si?- Lo interrumpió

-No me pregunte donde…. Hace poco regresé a casa, y no recuerdo nada desde un poco antes del tiempo en que supuestamente me marché- ante la cara sorprendida de ella agregó avergonzado- parece que sufro algún tipo de amnesia post traumático según el médico, y aunque querían que no hiciera nada por una temporada, necesito estar en movimiento, entonces mi hermano Kaido intercedió para conseguirme este trabajo. Soy un hombre que debe valerse por sí, sin embargo, debido a mi ausencia no terminé los estudios, y quería buscar algo más flexible, que me permitiese tanto estudiar cómo trabajar…Sé que todo suena medio raro pero…

-No hace falta que me des explicaciones…..- le aseguro calma-ahora, si quieres tu quisieras, yo podría ayudarte a alcanzar tus objetivos

-¿Cómo?

-Podrías trabajar en el templo, y acomodaríamos tus labores con respecto a las horas de estudio que debas tomar…necesitamos una mano

-¿En serio?- los ojos azules se iluminaron, recibiendo por respuesta una cálida sonrisa

-Pero te advierto que puedo ser una patrona muy exigente

-Bueno, tendría a quien salir- la chica se molestó al ser comparada con su padre- Pero usted sería un bálsamo de belleza…

-No te pases de listo- lo corto seria, mientras él apresuradamente juntaba sus manos e inclinaba el cuerpo pidiendo disculpas, un tanto nervioso pero sin perder el buen humor- No te preocupes, mi oferta sigue en pie- dulcifico la voz- sin embargo, te recomiendo avisarle con un tiempo de anticipación a mi padre para que vaya buscando alguien más, y que en algunos de tus ratos libres puedas llegarte para mostrarte cuales serán tus tareas, ¿De acuerdo?

-¡Sí!- Exclamo entusiasmado

-Bien…yo también debo irme, que estés bien- se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar con pasos tranquilos, hasta que sintió el impulso darse vuelta: todavía estaba ahí….

-Oh, ya me iba- le informo inquieto, pues había sido pillado mientras aun la observaba

-Me olvidaba- se acercó, y para sorpresa del joven le deposito un delicado beso en la mejilla – Gracias por mi bello regalo- él se llevó sonrojado la mano al cachete, entretanto ella sonreía con afecto- Hasta pronto Daisuke- se retiró, escuchando tras unos cortos pasos, un fuerte :" Hasta pronto señorita Rei", y su corazón se llenó de jubilo

-¡Feliz Cumpleaños Rei!- exclamo con algarabía la princesa una vez que su amiga llego a la parte principal del templo

-Usagi…Setsuna…

-Feliz cumpleaños Rei- la felicito la segunda de modo cordial y sincero

-¡Qué bonita flor!- observo la rubia al vislumbrar la figura de papel en manos de su amiga

-Sí. Si… lo es- respondió discreta y vergonzosa

-¿Sera de un admirador?- hinco la rubia con picardía, y la sacerdotisa si se puso colorada; cuando se recompuso reflexiono:

-Usagi….no estoy segura, pero…. pero creo que….- como pocas veces se sintió insegura sobre qué decir, como decirlo, y entonces la interpelada, unió las manos de ambas

-Lo que sea, ya encontraras el modo de decírmelo- le dijo con dulzura- acaso ¿ha sido algo malo?

-No….creo que es más bien lo opuesto

-Entonces, no te preocupes, ya habrá tiempo de hablar, pero hoy, solo nos dediquemos a homenajearte, ¿sí?

-Si- asintió contenta, colmada de la intuición de que aquel encuentro que tuvo, era solo una de muchas otras grandes noticias, que la buena fortuna les estaba por sonreír a más de uno…

 **Nota de Autora: Bueno, espero que a quien haya llegado esta humilde historia, haya sido de su agrado… reconozco que la redacción no es la mejor, pero tuve que terminarla muy de prisa para llegar a termino con la fecha, sin embargo, aún me falta mucho (muchísimo) por mejorar, tanto en gramática como en ortografía, y por ello pido mil disculpas, pero voy a poner mi mejor empeño en pulir mis errores, así que ténganme paciencia…. Si alguien desea dejar reviews, son muy bienvenidos ^^, les haya gustado o no, pero siempre con respeto**

 **Por otro lado, aquí algunas referencias en esta historia:**

 ***Los nombres elegidos para los shitennou en su vida civil, son los de sus seiyuus en Sailor Moon Crystal: Daisuke para Jedite, Masaya para Zoisite, Kosuke para Nephrite, y Eiji para Kunzite.**

 ***Para el verdadero nombre de Sailor Mars durante el Milenio de Plata, "Belona", me inspire justamente en dicha diosa romana, deidad de la guerra, hija de Júpiter y Juno, compañera o esposa de Marte; de allí la relación que hice.**

 ***Si bien no terminé aun de ver el Live Action de Sailor Moon (siempre quedo en el mismo punto), tome varios elementos de ella (posibles Spoilers): como las dos grullas de papel que se ven a un lado del porta-retratos en el que Rei tiene una foto de ella y su mamá; y también el cap en el que hacen referencia al cuento de la princesa Kaguya, donde una niña quisiera ser como la princesa, para viajar a la Luna, donde cree que su difunta madre habita, y de hecho, Rei opina lo mismo sobre la suya. Por ultimo, la escena en la que la senshi rememora la pérdida de su mamá durante la infancia, el atuendo que usa en el mismo, lo describí más o menos igual para dicha circunstancia.**

 ***En cuanto a Kaido (posible Spoiler del manga) es un personaje de una de las historias cortas de Naoko Takeuchi, titulada "Memorias de Casa Blanca", donde Rei Hino es protagonista. Kaido es secretario del padre de Rei, del que ella se enamora creyendo que tienen cosas en común, pero con el tiempo, el termina siguiendo los pasos del padre ella, dejando que lo ubique y concerté un matrimonio provechoso, logrando decepcionarla; es por Kaido, y su padre, que Rei no confía en los hombres. También se hace mención de que a Rei le gustan los lirios blancos, más específicamente los de la variedad casa blanca, por eso, suele ser el regalo habitual que su antiguo amor elige, al igual que un vestido del mismo color (tras decirle lo bien que le siente el mismo), para su cumpleaños, en nombre de su jefe.**

 ***El cuadro en que Ami recuerda a Zoisite por los pétalos de cerezo, es una alusión a la serie de los 90; así como Nephrite, con su frase: "Las estrella todo lo saben", o su asociación a las mismas.**

 **Creo que eso es todo, aunque me puedo estar olvidando de algo….Un punto aparte, es que si alguien que haya leído este fic, sigue mi historia Revancha, no tengo como pedir disculpas por no actualizar (aunque el cap ya vaya por la mitad, pero no avanza), ya se me salta un vena ante tanto tiempo que llevo sin actualizar, pero al ya terminar este especial por el cumple de Rei, poder dedicarme al mismo (total, para Mina, que si bien me la saltee el año pasado, aún falta…. Y también tenía pensada otra historia senshixshitennou que podía ser larga o corta, pero si decido escribirla, no la subiré hasta terminarla)…. Nuevamente disculpas por mis fallas, aunque espero que este relato haya sido mínimámente de su agrado; les deseo excelente semana, y espero nos encontremos pronto de nuevo, saludos!**


End file.
